The Doppelganger Twins
by XoxVampireBarbiexoX
Summary: Elena finds out she has a twin, called Amelia. Rebekah and Klaus go after the new doppelganger. But Elijah helps her to escape them. Klaus finally gets his hands on Amelia. But starts to develope feelings for her. When the time is ready for The Sacrifice. Klaus has to make the decision of either; Breaking the curse? Or getting the girl he loves and has waited Centuries to find?
1. Chapter 1

2 YEARS AFTER ELENA IS A VAMPIRE.

''Klaus'' Rebekah called running into the dining room, not realising Klaus has a couple of people over. Klaus looks up at Rebekah. ''Sorry to disturb you'' She said breathing heavily. ''What is it?'' He asks, sounding annoyed. She beckons him over and Klaus gets up from the table. ''Would you excuse me for a moment'' He says they go into a different room. ''Rebekah, they are important people so hurry please'' Klaus says and Rebekah smiles. ''What are you smiling at?'' He asks. ''I have good news'' She says. ''Well, what is it? Come on Bekah'' Klaus starts to get impatient. ''There is another doppelganger'' Rebekah says and Klaus' eyes widen. ''What? How, Elena is a vampire. There can't be, she wasn't pregnant before she trurned?'' Klaus gets comfused. ''How do you know this?'' He asks. ''I was in England the other day to meet an old friend when i saw her. I thought it was Elena so i went over to her and asked her what she was doing here. She said she wasn't Elena, i thought it was Katherine then. So i said, _'Well, Katherine what are you doing here?' _She said she didn't know an Elena or Katherine. I thought they were playing a trick on me until someone shouted her'' Rebekah pauses. ''I asked what her name was. She said it was Amelia McQueen. She looked like the spitting image of Elena. Then it clicked. I asked her how old she was and she said she was, 20..'' Klaus interupts her. ''What do you mean?'' He asks. ''I mean. If Elena was still human she would be 20. Amelia is also 20..'' Rebekah says. ''You think Amelia and Elena are sisters?'' He asks. ''Not sisters. Twins. Elena and Amelia were separated at birth. It makes so much sense, Nik. Isobel said never wanted a child, so she gave her up for adoption. What if she did want a child. But wanted one rather than two. It was too much for her to handle as she was only young herself. She gave both kids up for adoption and they got split up? They look the same. They don't really act the same but.. but i know they are realted'' Rebekah says. Klaus stares at Rebekah for a minute. ''How do you know Rebekah. Do you have any proof? I'm not sure whether i believe you, or if you're playing a kind of trick on me'' Klaus finally speaks. ''You're not sure whether you trust the only person that has loved you through everything. Who has stuck by you, helped you do all your dirty work. Well i'm trying to help you out Nik!'' Rebekah shouts. ''You're unblieveable!'' She storms out of the room and heads towards the door. ''Bekah, please i didn't mean it like that'' Klaus shouts back at her, making her turn around. ''If you want proof. I will get you bloody proof. You'll see i'm not lying and you'll believe me'' She snaps slamming the door behind her. ''Is everything ok, Niklaus?'' A man says. Klaus turns around and sees the man. ''Yes, you know how brothers and sisters can be'' Klaus says and the man chuckles. ''So, where were we?'' Klaus asks walking back into the dining room to rejoin the other men. As soon as the dining room door shuts, screams from the men echo around the house. After a few minutes. Klaus walks out and wipes his mouth from the blood dripping from it, onto his shirt. He smiles and walks into another room.

''Brother?'' Elijah says walking inside the house. ''Ah, Elijah i see you've returned'' Klaus walks out of the dining room dragging one of the men behind him. ''Oh for goodness sake Niklaus. You said you wouldn't feed inside the house. Look at the mess you're making'' Elijah rolls his eyes. ''Have a little faith in me, brother. The mess will be gone soon'' Klaus says dumping the man inside another room. ''Yes, it will be. But you'll just compel some random stranger to clear up your mess'' Elijah stares down at the bloodstains on the white floor. ''As always'' He murmers to himself. ''Where is Bekah anyway?'' Elijah asks changing the subject. ''Oh, about her'' Klaus says and Elijah eyes widen. ''No, Klaus please don't tell me you've daggered her again'' Elijah snaps. ''No'' Klaus says. ''Is that how low you think of me? You think i'd just dagger my sister for no reason at all?'' Klaus asks smiling. ''Shut up Nik. Wheres Rebekah?'' He asks again. ''She's out'' Klaus says simply. ''Where?'' Elijah asks. ''England'' Klaus walking into the lounge room. He sits down on the couch whereas Elijah just stands.

''Why on earth would Rebekah be in England?'' Elijah asks confused. ''Because she is doing something for me'' Klaus says picking up a book on the table. ''What is she doing for you?'' Elijah asks. ''How To Kill a Mocking Bird. I've read this about a thousand times but it never gets old'' Klaus smiles opening the book. ''Niklaus! Why is Rebekah in England doing something for you?'' Elijah snaps making Klaus look up at him. ''She's finding the doppelganger'' Klaus says mysteriously. Elijah looks at Klaus with a confused expression on his face. ''Elena is in Mystic Falls and she is a vampire, don't you remember Nik?'' Elijah sits down on the opposite couch. ''Yes, i already know that. But theres another one'' Klaus smiles. Elijah stares at him for a minute or so until he speaks. ''Ok, just tell me whats going on'' Elijah says and Klaus tells him about what Rebekah had said. ''Klaus, you know that if Elena finds out she has a twin she will protect her'' Elijah says. ''But, she won't find out'' Klaus says reading the book. ''How do you know that? If Rebekah is getting proof she might just bring her back here and when Elena sees her.. '' Elijah's voice trails off. ''She'll just think its Katherine. Look Elijah. Even if Elena finds out about her twin sister.. I will get to her before she does. I'm faster, stronger, older.. Lets just face it. She can try but i can kill her in a heartbeat'' Klaus says and Elijah scoffs. ''But you wouldn't kill her though'' Elijah says. ''Why ever not?'' Klaus asks. ''Because you just wouldn't'' Elijah snaps. ''Oh, Elijah. Do not tell me you are developing feelings for a certain doppelganger'' Klaus shuts the book. ''Gosh. This is going to be like Katerina all over again'' Elijah shakes his head. ''i do not like Elena Gilbert, Niklaus. But she doesn't deserve to die if you're going to try and kill her twin sister.. Her twin doesn't deserve to die anyway'' Elijah says. ''Are you going to betray me again, brother?'' Klaus' voice raises slightly. ''Because you know how you'll end up..'' Elijah glares at Klaus. ''Is that a threat?'' Elijah says. ''Oh, didn't i make it obvious enough? Of course it is. If you decide to betray me and work with them. Then i'll have to dagger you, again'' Klaus raises his eyebrows. Elijah rolls his eyes and stands up. ''You're pathetic, Nik. You only think about yourself'' Elijah turns to walk away but Klaus blocks him. ''I'm doing this to end the curse that was put on me by our bitch of a mother!'' Klaus snaps. ''Yes, i know. Doing it just for you. You don't think about anyone elses feelings. Elena has lost everyone! She deserves to know about her twin sister!'' Elijah shouts. ''If you tell her'' Klaus says but Elijah interupts him. ''Yes, you will dagger me. Well try it Nik. I'll be gone before you know it'' Klaus pushes Elijah so hard he hits the wall across the room smashing a picture frame. Elijah stands back up barring his fangs, glaring at Klaus. ''You brought it all on yourself Elijah'' Klaus says walking towards him. Klaus reaches behind his back and pulls out the dagger. Elijah stares at the dagger then looks around thinking of a way to get out. ''You really are low. KILLING YOUR OWN FLESH AND BLOOD SO YOU CAN HAVE YOUR OWN WAY!'' Elijah shouts and Klaus grips him against the wall. One hand around his throat. The other gripping the dagger, holding it infront of his heart. ''You were always a disgrace to our family. We were all happy together as a family should be. Until you decided you wanted the curse broken! Just live with it Niklaus. So what, if your a hybrid. Half wolf, half vampire. So what?!'' Elijah shouts. ''BEING A VAMPIRE IS BAD ENOUGH!'' Klaus screams in his face. ''BEING A HYBRID IS THE WORST THING ANYONE COULD ASK FOR!'' Elijah stares at Klaus for a minute. ''and what is worser than being a monster'' Klaus snaps.

Just as Elijah is about to speak Rebekah walks in and shouts. ''What the hell is going on!?'' They both turn to look at her. ''Nik'' She says walking slowly over to them. ''Dont dagger him, please!'' She pleads. Klaus looks back at Elijah. Then he drops him and puts the dagger on the small table beside them. Elijah smooths down his clothes and Rebekah runs over to hug him. ''So'' Klaus says. ''Did you get the proof?'' He asks. Rebekah exchanges looks with them both, then she walks out the room. ''Is this enough proof for you?'' She says walking back in dragging Amelia in behind her. Klaus' face breaks into a grin. Elijah just stares at the young girl. Then in a quick movement. Elijah grabs the dagger and stabs Klaus in the heart. ''I'm sorry, Nik. I can't let you do this'' Elijah says as Klaus falls to the floor. Rebekah screams, Elijah moves out of the way and Rebekah runs over to Klaus' body. ''What did you do Elijah!'' Rebekah shouts turning around. But she and Klaus are the only people in the room. Amelia's gone, and so is Elijah.


	2. Chapter 2

''Amelia'' Elijah says walking over to her.

''Amelia, wake up'' He nudges her and she opens her eyes. She jumps when she sees him.

''Who are you?'' She asks and looks around.

''Where am i?''

''My name is Elijah Mikaelson, you are safe. Don't worry i won't hurt you.. here'' Elijah says passing her a glass of water. She pauses before taking it.

''It only has vervaine in it'' He says and she takes it out of his hands. ''What is vervaine?'' She asks.

''Its a herb'' Elijah says and sits on a chair infront of her.

''Why have you put it in the water?'' She asks.

''Because, it helps you recover'' Elijah says.

''Why do i need to recover?'' She asks.

''You ask a lot of questions, don't you'' Elijah says. She apologises and takes a few gulps of the water.

''Why am i here?'' She asks and he gets up.

''I'll tell you when the time is right'' Elijah says and looks out the window. She looks around.

''Is this your house?'' She asks standing up.

''You could say that'' Elijah says turning to face her.

''The blonde girl.. where is she?'' Amelia asks.

''oh, sorry i keep asking questions'' She says.

''No worries'' Elijah says.

''Do you have a shower or a bath here?'' She asks.

''Yes, upstairs second door'' Elijah says and she walks up the stairs.

When she's gone Elijah pulls out his phone and dials a number. ''Stefan, its Elijah. I need you to meet me. I'll explain when you get there. Don't bring Elena or Damon. We need to talk, alone'' Then Elijah hangs up.

''Elena'' a voice says and he turns around quickly. Its Amelia. ''I know that name'' she says walking over to him wrapped in her towel.

''You were quick'' Elijah says.

''The hot water doesn't work. I came down to tell you, i didn't mean to listen to your coversation. Sorry'' Amelia says.

''How do you know that name?'' He asks.

''The blonde girl, called me that name. She thought i was Elena, i told her i wasn't. Then she called me Katherine'' Amelia says.

''Do you know why she brought you here?'' He asks.

''No, i just remember her meeting me in England earlier and then i woke up in a cab outside of the Mansion. She made me wait in the hallway. Then she brought me inside to see you and that other man, i don't remember anything since that, then i woke up here'' She explains.

''How did i get here?'' Amelia asks.

''Well, after you walked inside the room you said you felt dizzy. Then you collapsed, so i thought it'd be better if you came with me rather than being with them'' Elijah says.

''Oh, well ill go and get dressed, thank you'' She turns to walk back to the stairs.

''What for?'' Elijah asks.

''For helping me'' She smiles and walks back up the stairs.

Just as Elijah is about to go into the kitchen to get a blood bag from the fridge theres a knock at the door. Elijah walks over to the door and opens it. Its Stefan. ''You said you wanted to see me'' Stefan says. Elijah nods. Then Stefan walks inside.  
-

A few hours after Klaus was daggered, he wakes up gasping.

''Nik'' Rebekah sounds relieved. Klaus looks around.

''Where's Amelia?'' He asks and Rebekah stares down to the floor. ''Where's Elijah?'' He asks and she still doesn't reply. ''Rebekah!'' Klaus shouts.

''I ran over to you when you were daggered. When i turned around, they were both gone'' She says.

''You let them get away?!'' He shouts.

''I'm sorry Nik. I.. I just...'' Rebekah's voice trails off.

''Do you know where they must have gone?'' He asks calmly. She shakes her head.

''Oh for goodness sake, this is useless'' Klaus snaps standing up.

''I don't know where they are exactly but i have an idea'' Rebekah says and Klaus looks at her.

''Grab your coat'' Klaus says walking out the room.

''Where are we going?'' Rebekah asks. ''To find our brother and my doppelganger'' Klaus says, Rebekah follows him down the stairs and they walk out the house.  
-

''What did you want to speak to me about then?'' Asks Stefan walking into the lounge. They both sit down on the couches.

''Its about Niklaus'' Elijah says.

''What about him?'' Stefan asks. Just as Elijah's about to speak the door opens and Amelia walks in.

''Elijah'' she says and Stefan stares at her. ''Oh, sorry.. i didn't realise you had company'' Amelia says.

''Elena?!'' He stands up. Amelia looks at Stefan strangely.

''Im not Elena'' Amelia says. Stefan glares at her.

''Katherine!'' He snaps and shoves her against the wall gripping her by her throat.

''Stefan!'' Shouts Elijah. ''That isn't Katherine either!'' Stefan glances at Elijah over his shoulder.

''Who is it then?!'' Stefan yells confused.

''Amelia, she's Elena's twin sister'' Amelia stare at Elijah.

''What?!'' Stefan says looking back at Amelia. He drops her to the floor and she starts coughing. Elijah sits back down and puts his head in his hands.

''That is what i wanted to talk to you about'' Elijah says lifting his head up to find Stefan sat on the couch in front of him.

''Can somebody tell me whats going on?!'' Amelia shouts making them both look at her.

''Elijah i thought you said i was here cause i passed out?'' She says.

''Elijah, please just explain to me what is going on'' Stefan says holding his head. Amelia pulls a chair over and sits with them while Elijah explains it all, hardly knowing what they are talking about but she tries too.

''Wait, what?!'' Amelia shouts. ''I have a twin sister?!'' Elijah nods. ''Oh my god'' She says.

''Does Elena know?'' Stefan asks. Elijah shakes his head.

''I wanted to tell you first as you'll know what to do.. but thats not the best part'' Elijah says sarcasticly. ''Twin sister, equals human doppelganger...'' Elijah's voice trails off.

''And, human doppleganger equals a happy Klaus'' Stefan finishes off his sentence.

''Who is Klaus, and what is a doppelganger?!'' Amelia says interupting the both of them.

''She doesn't know?'' Stefan mutters.

''Nope'' Elijah says simply.

''Ok i'm officially confused. What is going on. Why am i here if i didn't pass out?!'' Amelia says.

''Amelia, just sit back down and calm down'' Elijah says.

''Calm down!? I can't calm down if i find out i have a twin sister and i am a dottlegooner..'' Her voice trails off.

''Doppelganger'' Stefan corrects her.

''WHATEVER!'' She shouts.

''Even got the Petrova fire'' Elijah says and he smiles.

''Ok, forget it i'm out of here'' Amelia snaps and opens the door.

When she does, 2 people stand infront of her. She recognises them both, the blonde girl and the man from the mansion.

''Amelia'' Klaus says. ''How lovely it is to see you again'' He smiles. Amelia just stands there unsure of what to do. Then Elijah gets up and walks over to her. ''Ah, Elijah. Rebekah thought you'd be here'' Klaus says. Elijah looks to Rebekah.

''You daggered Nik!'' She exclaims.

''I had to, i couldn't let him kill her'' Elijah snaps. Then Stefan walks over to join them all.

''Stefan'' Klaus says trying to cover up the suprise tone in his voice.

''Klaus'' Stefan says nodding.

''Wait, he's the Klaus you were on about?'' Amelia says making them all look at her.

''Oh, i see you've told her everything then, brother'' Klaus says focusing on Elijah.

''I haven't told her everything, Niklaus'' Elijah says.

''Fantastic'' Klaus mutters. Klaus stares down at Amelia.

''I want you to listen carefully, Amelia'' Klaus says.

''Compulsion wont work. I gave her vervaine'' Elijah says making Klaus look at him.

''Didn't it burn you?'' He asks.

''Yes, but i didn't care. It was going to keep her safe from you'' Elijah snaps. Whilst everyone is talking Amelia just stands there awkwardly.

''Rebekah, get the girl'' Klaus shouts.

''Amelia, RUN!'' Stefan grabs her hand and drags her behind him.

''Whats going on?!'' Amelia says again. Rebekah is getting clsoer behind them. Stefan locks them in the kitchen buying them about a minute of time.

''Amelia, i want you to get in the blue car parked outside'' Stefan says handing her the keys. ''And i want you to drive. I want you to drive to Mystic Falls, when you get there ask where the Salvatore house is. Okay, and when you do you need to go to that house and look for a dark haired man, his name is Damon. Okay?'' Stefan explains. Rebekah bangs on the kitchen door, close to breaking it. Amelia begins to shake. ''Don't be scared, just do what i told you to do, now go'' Amelia nods and runs out of the back garden.

She runs around the front and gets in the car. She sees Elijah and Klaus fighting from the window inside. Klaus spots the car and runs out the house. Amelia quickly turns the engine on. Klaus is getting closer and closer. Then she starts to drive, just in time. Klaus is left standing in the middle of the street behind her. She is still shaking. Loads of thoughts are going around in her mind. She has a twin sister, called Elena. She is also the doppelganger (what ever one of those is) She almost got strangled to death. She met Stefan, some random guy. And Klaus, not to mention him. Elijah's brother isn't safe. As he is trying to kill her. Amelia tries to focus. Focus on the driving she tells herself, then she makes her way to Mystic Falls.


	3. Chapter 3

When Amelia reaches Mystic Falls, she sees a tall blonde haired woman.

''Excuse me'' Amelia says opening the window. The woman looks at her.

''Yes?'' She says.

''Do you know where the Salvatore house is?'' Amelia asks. The woman gives Amelia the directions and she drives to the house.

She parks the car outside of a very, very big house.

''Woah'' Amelia says getting out the car. She walks up the path and knocks on the door. A dark haired man answers it. ''Damon?'' Amelia says hoping its him.

''Elena, what are you doing here. I thought you were with Caroline'' Damon says. Amelia rolls her eyes.

''I'm not Elena!'' She snaps.

''Katherine'' Damon's smile drops and he drags her inside.

''Get off me!'' Amelia shouts trying to push him off her. Damon slams the door shut and pinns Amelia against the wall.

''What do you want Katherine'' Damon says thorugh gritted teeth.

''I'm not Katherine either!'' Amelia shouts and Damon looks at her confused.

''I'm not buying it'' Damon snaps gripping her harder. Then the door opens and Stefan walks in, just in time.

''Damon, get off her'' Stefan says and Damon does so.

''You found it then'' Stefan says to Amelia who is glaring at Damon. She nods.

''Stefan, who is this?'' Damon says backing away.

''Damon, this is Amelia'' Stefan says introducing her to him.

''Who's Amelia?'' He asks.

''Elena's twin sister'' Stefan says and Damon's eyes widen.

''What?'' He asks. ''You're lying'' Damon snaps and looks at Amelia.

''Let me explain'' Stefan says.

''Please do'' Damon says rubbing his neck.

''Sit down'' Stefan says and they all sit on the couch. Once Stefan's explained that Amelia and Elena were twins and separeted at birth and the rest of the story about them. He then tell Damon about Klaus and Rebekah.

''Wait, a minute. She's the other doppelganger?'' Damon says looking at Amelia, Stefan nods.

''Oh for flip sake!'' Amelia shouts standing up.

''Why won't you tell me what a doppelganger is!'' She snaps.

''She doesn't know about...'' Damon's voice trails off and Stefan nods again. Damon puts his head in his hands. ''Okay, so what are we going to do?'' Damon says lifting his head back up and sighs.

''Wel..'' Stefan pauses. ''It involves some Petrova's for starters''.

''You let her get away, again!'' Klaus shouts at Rebekah, his voice echoing throughout the house.

''Stefan, helped her.. I couldn't do anything'' Rebekah backs away in a corner.

''You could have staked him! You could have snapped his nrck. But no!'' He shouts again. ''You still have feelings for him, don't you! Thats why you didn't do ANYTHING! This is all of your fault Bekah! You may have not even told me. You're useless!'' Klaus walks towards Rebekah screaming at her. Tears begin forming in her eyes.

''I'm sorry Nik! But not all things go right your way'' She shouts back making him stand still. ''I'm trying as hard as i can'' A tear falls down her face. Just as Klaus is about to reply, Elijah comes up behind him snapping his neck. Klaus' body falls to the floor (once again). Rebekah gasps and looks at Elijah.

''Rebekah, if you had kept him daggered, then maybe you wouldn't be in this state'' Elijah says and then disappears.

''Elijah!'' Rebekah shouts looking around. Then she kneels beside Klaus' body and waits for him to wake up.

The door opens, both Elena and Katherine walk in.

''You said you needed to talk, to us'' Elena says not amused by Katherine's presence.

''I was in the middle of a manicure, what was so important to interupt that'' Katherine says and Elena rolls her eyes. Stefan and Damon both are pretty nervous about how this is going to turn out. Then Amelia stands up, making both Elena and Katherine's eyes widen. Elena looks pale.

''Hi'' Amelia says, her hands shaking. Elena looks to Stefan.

''Who is that?'' Elena says, her voice almost like a whisper. No-one replies.

''What is going on?!'' Katherine demands making Amelia jump.

''Elena'' Damon says standing up and walking over to her. ''We have something to tell you'' Damon says and takes her hand. She looks up at Damon. Stefan walks over to Amelia. Amelia is shaking and she gulps.

''Elena, this is Amelia'' Stefan pauses and looks at Damon. He nods. Then it goes silent for a minute.

''Your twin sister'' Damon says breaking the silence. Katherine stands there, with her mouth open. Elena's eyes widen.

''My.. my what?'' Elena stutters. ''Your twin'' Damon says and Elena looks up at him. Then she lets go of his hand.

She begins to walk around the couch and slowly over to Amelia. Stefan walks away and stands beside Damon. Elena stands infront of Amelia. Amelia feels everyone's eyes on them. Her hands are shaking more than ever now. Elena reaches out and takes Amelia's hand to stop her from shaking. Amelia smiles.

''Hello, Elena'' Amelia says. Elena smiles back at her and says.

''Hello, Amelia'' tears form in Elena's eyes as she smiles at her sister. Then she wraps her arms around Amelia and crys into her shoulder. Amelia wraps her arms around Elena's waist and does the same. Stefan and Damon both smile at them hugging. Amelia pulls back and holds Elena's hand.

''I thought i had no family left. I thought i was all alone'' Elena says tears still running down her face. Amelia wipes her tears and hugs Elena again. Katherine stands behind the Salvatore brothers with her hands over her mouth.

''How.. How can they be sisters?!'' Katherine snaps making them all look at her.

''Isobel had twins'' Stefan says.

''NO!'' Katherine shouts. ''I knew Isobel. She only had one child. Which is Elena'' Katherine points to Elena. ''Isobel never wanted a child'' Katherine says, her voice cracks when she mentions Isobel's name.

''She wanted a child Katherine.. she didn't want 2'' Damon butts in making Katherine glare at him.

''No! She told me she didn't want a child..'' Her voice trails off as her eyes fill with tears.

''Look, Katherine we know you were good friends with Isobel'' Stefan says walkings towards her.

''NO! Stay away from me!'' Katherine shouts. ''Just.. stay away'' Katherine says and runs out the house, the door slams behind her.

Klaus wakes up gasping, yet again. Rebekah smiles as she sees him. He sits up and glares at her.

''Elijah did this'' Klaus says. ''Didn't he'' Klaus snaps making Rebekah's smile drop. She nods and he puts his head in his hands. ''He is trying to hard to betray me.. He is going to do something.. I don't know what it is but he is going to something to jeopardize my chance of having this curse broken!'' Klaus stands up. ''We need to find out what it is. We need to find out WHERE HE IS AND FAST!'' Klaus shouts throwing a vase against the wall. The sound of smashing satisfies him.

''Nik, just calm down'' Rebekah says touching his arm. He moves away from her.

''CALM DOWN!? HOW CAN I CALM DOWN REBEKAH!'' Klaus shouts. ''Our brother is doing all he bloody well can to stop me from breaking this godforsaken curse!'' Klaus snaps. Rebekah stands up.

''DON'T TAKE IT OUT ON ME!'' She screams his face. ''I'm trying to help you! The only person who will try and help you! All your doing is making things HARDER AND WORSER THAN THEY ARE. You need to think. THINK ABOUT THINGS BEFORE JUST DOING THEM! USE YOUR BRAIN!'' Rebekah shouts. Then Klaus slaps her around the face making her fall to the floor.

''Don't talk to me like that Rebekah. You know the consequences'' Klaus says through gritted teeth. Rebekah looks up at him and rubs her cheek.

''You know what! FORGET IT! FORGET IT ALL. DO IT YOURSELF!'' She shouts getting up. ''THIS STOPS HERE NIK. I'M NOT HELPING YOU ANYMORE!'' She opens the door, but just before she walks out. Klaus is infront of her.

''I'll tell you when you can stop helping me. I also tell you when this stops!'' Klaus shouts. She tries to push past him but he grabs her shoulder and literally throws her to the other side of the room. She gets up and brushes herself off. She bares her fangs and runs at fullspeed to him, knocking him off his feet. He pushes her off him and they both glare at each other baring their fangs. Klaus stands up clenching his fists.

''I should have listened to Elijah. You do not care about anyone but yourself and i should have kept you daggered'' Rebekah spits at him.

''I am your brother and you listen to me'' Klaus shouts back.

''Finn, Kol and Elijah are my brothers'' She says calmly. ''YOU ARE NO BROTHER OF MINE! YOU RUINED THIS FAMILY. YOU RUINED EVERYTHING. I HATE YOU AND I WISH YOU DIED A LONG TIME AGO!'' She screams running to him. But, in a quick movement. Klaus reaches in his back pocket, grabs the dagger and holds it out so Rebekah runs into it.

''Finn and Kol are dead. Elijah will be soon, there for i am your only brother, so you should listen to me'' Klaus snaps and shove the dagger into her harder. She groans and drops to the floor. Her eyes are open and a tear slowly runs down her face. Klaus kneels down beside her and closes Rebekah's eyes holding back the tears himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Once Katherine had gone. Elena, Amelia, Stefan and Damon all exchanged looks.

''Who was that?'' Amelia asks. Just as Elena is about to speak Stefan stops her by coughing and shaking his head. ''And why did she look just like us?'' Amelia asks Elena. Elena looks down at her sister and back over to the Salvatore brothers.

''Ok. We just need to tell her'' Elena says breaking the silence. ''She is my sister. And she needs to know'' Elena says, knowing saying that is going to make them agree.

''Ok'' Damon says. Elena smiles a little. ''Stefan, you know she's just going to ask a load of questions we can't answer without giving it away. We need to tell her'' Damon looks over to his brother.

''Fine.. Lets tell her'' Stefan says. Elena takes Amelia's hand and they sit on the opposite couch to the Salvatores. Amelia looks at Elena nervously. Elena and Amelia hold hands.

''So, Amelia. What we're about to tell you will probably freak you out. But you need to listen and believe everything we say or there is no point you knowing'' Elena says. It goes silent as Amelia makes her decision. She gulps and smiles at them.

''Ok, i'm ready'' Amelia says.

* * *

After Klaus daggered his sister Rebekah, he brought her back to the mansion and puts her in the coffin. He takes a deep breath and shuts the coffin seeing his sister lying there with her veiny skin and the dagger sticking out of her chest, almost brings tears to his eyes. Rebekah was the only person that has stuck by him even though he has done so many bad things. She forgave him and loved him for who he was deep down. Klaus always had a soft spot for Rebekah but when she spoke to him like that he couldn't take it and he flipped. He does regret daggering her but he doesn't want her to mess up his plans so she has to stay where she is.. for now.

* * *

Once they've all told Amelia different things, explaining doppelgangers, werewolves, hybrids, witches etc. Amelia sits in silent for a minute.

''Well, i.. i believe you'' Amelia says and Elena smiles. ''So, Klaus is is going to try and kill me?'' Amelia asks.

''Yes'' Stefan says.

''But, we're not going to let him kill you. We'll protect you'' Damon says.

''What if he does'' Amelia says looking at Elena.

''He won't kill you Amelia.. not if we have something to do with it'' Elena says and Amelia rests her head on her sisters shoulder. Then a knock at the door makes them all jump.

''I'll get it'' Damon says getting up.

* * *

Damon opens the door and Elijah stands there.

''What are you doing here'' Damon snaps.

''Elijah?'' Stefan walks over to him and Damon.

''I see you told Elena'' Elijah says looking at the two of them sat on the couch. ''Klaus daggered Rebekah'' Elijah says making Stefan's eyes widen.

''Why?'' He asks.

''Because she told him, she didn't want to do this anymore that she shouldn't have done it anyway'' Elijah says. ''May i come in?'' He asks and Stefan nods. Elijah walks inside making Elena and Amelia look up at him.

''Elijah'' Amelia stands up.

''Hello Amelia'' He says and she walks over to him.

''You were helping me'' Amelia says standing infront of Elijah. ''From your own brother and sister'' Elijah nods. Amelia smiles and wraps her arms around him. He stands still at first, as he was not expecting her to hug him. ''Thank you'' She whispers in his ear and he wraps his arms around her. Elena, Damon and Stefan stare at them.

''They shouldn't have done it anyway'' Elijah says pulling back. ''Its only Klaus now'' He says. Elena stands up and walks over to join them.

''What do you mean its only Klaus now?'' Elena asks.

''Klaus daggered Rebekah'' Elijah says. ''But he won't stop until he has Amelia'' Amelia tenses up and Elena grabs hold of her hand again.

''You're going to be fine'' Elena says to Amelia quietly.

''Even though he may be on his own. He is powerful. He can still take down all of you'' Elijah says then he turns to Elena. ''He told me even if you try to save your sister he'll kill you in a heartbeat'' Elijah says.

''I'm not letting you die for me'' Amelia says looking up to Elena.

''Thats why i'm here'' Elijah says looking at them all. ''I'm going to help you'' he says.

''Why would you help us?'' Elena asks.

''Because he is my brother and what he's doing is wrong. I told him he should just leave it. So what if he is a hybrid'' Elijah pauses. ''And also. I'm going to kill him'' Everyone's eyes widen and stare at Elijah.

* * *

Klaus steps outside of the mansion shutting the door behind him and dials a number on his phone.

''Hello Natalie, long time no speak'' Klaus smiles walking down the street. ''I need your help.. well you do owe me from what i did for you'' Klaus says. ''Oh, so you've heard? I suppose you know what i need you to do then. Well how about we meet?'' He pauses. ''Lockwood cellar in an hour? But, I have something i need to do first'' Klaus says and hangs up, putting his phone back in his jacket pocket.

* * *

He strolls up the path with a big grin on his face. When he reaches the door he knocks and the door opens.

''Hello Katherine'' Klaus says. Katherine tries to shut the door but Klaus pushes her sending her flying across the floor. ''So, Katerina'' Klaus says shutting the door behind him. ''I think its about time you and me should have a little chit chat'' Klaus walks over to her. Katherine gets up off the floor.

''GO TO HELL!'' She screams running for the backdoor. Just as she reaches it, Klaus grabs a handful of her hand and pulls her backwards.

''Thats not any way to treat a guest Katerina'' He snaps. She turns to face him and spits in his face. ''Oh Katerina'' Klaus says calmly. ''You should take a nap.. you look tired'' Klaus snaps her neck and her body falls to the floor. Klaus wips his face, and smiles. Then he drags her into another room.

* * *

''Why are you going to kill your own brother?'' Amelia asks.

''Because he ruined the family. He killed my.. well our brothers, our father and our mother. Not to mention all the innocent people'' Elijah explains.

''You can't kill him without the white oak stake?'' Stefan says. Elijah pulls the stake out of his inside pocket on his jacket.

''You mean this one?'' Elijah smiles.

''Does Klaus know you have it?'' Asks Elena.

''No, it would be a suprise for him'' Elijah says.

''Well we need to think of a plan'' Stefan says.

''We can't just kill him straight away, he'll just kill us'' Elena pauses.

''We need to lead him into a trap or something''

''No'' Elijah says.

''What do you mean no?'' Elena asks glaring at him.

''He will suspect you'll do that and kill you. What we need to do is something that he will not suspect'' Elijah says wandering around. ''But it might involve someone bait'' Elijah says.

''Who will be the bait?'' Asks Damon.

''Amelia'' Elijah says simply. Everyone looks at Amelia and her face goes red.

''M.. Me?'' She stutters.

''I thought you said you were going to keep her safe!'' Elena snaps. ''You can't use her as bait, he will kill her in a instant!'' Elena stands infront of Amelia.

''No, one else can be used as bait though Elena. Amelia is the one.. wait a minute unless..'' Elijah says squinting.

''Unless what?'' Stefan asks.

''You and Amelia look exactly as each other.. Which means we can easily trick him'' Elijah says and Damon smiles. ''We should have some fun with this'' Damon says.

* * *

Katherine wakes up gasping on the couch.

''Ah, the sleeping beauty awakes'' Klaus says walking into the room holding a blood bag and a glass.

''Oh, just help yourself why don't you'' Katherine says sarcasticly.

''Thanks'' Klaus smiles sitting on a chair infront of her. Katherine rolls her eyes.

''What do you want Klaus?'' Katherine says and Klaus pours the blood in a glass.

''Well i've been craving for blood all morning'' Klaus says and takes a sip of the blood.

''KLAUS!'' Katherine shouts. ''What do you want!?'' She demands.

''I wanted to know if you knew anything about my doppelganger'' Klaus says putting the glass down on the small table infront of him.

''Your doppelganger? Nope. I didn't even know if there was another doppelganger'' Katherine says all in one breath. Klaus stares at her for a minute studying her.

''You always were a bad liar Katerina'' Klaus says. Katherine's cheeks go bright red. ''Tell me what you know'' Klaus snaps.

''I don't know anything'' Katherine stutters.

''LIAR!'' Klaus shouts and pins her against the wall.

''Ok. Ok! Stefan and Damon called me and Elena to go round to their house. I saw her, Amelia. Her and Elena were speaking and they explained to me about Isobel. But i couldn't take it and walked out the house'' Katherine says.

''Is that all you know?'' Klaus asks. Katherine nods and she drops to the floor.

''So. What do you think?'' Klaus asks.

''What do you mean?'' Katherine asks getting up. She sits back down on the couch.

''About it all'' Klaus says calmly and joins her.

''I think its a load of rubbish'' Katherine says. ''They don't mean anything to me. I don't care about them'' Katherine snaps and Klaus smiles.

''I was hoping you'd say that''

''Why?'' She asks.

''Katerina Petrova'' Klaus says. ''Would you mind helping me get rid of this curse, by working with me?'' He asks and she stares at him.

''Me? Help you?'' She laughs. ''What do i get in return?'' She asks.

''I will leave you alone for good, i will not do you any harm as long as i shall live'' Klaus says and Katerina smiles.

''You promise?'' Katherine says.

''I swear'' he nods.

''Ok. I'll do it'' Katerina agrees and he smiles at her.

''Fantastic'' Klaus says.


	5. Chapter 5

After a few hours Elijah has gone and its just Elena, Stefan, Damon and Amelia now. Amelia has gone to change into some of Elena's clothes as the ones she had on are dirty. Just as Amelia is about to walk back into the lounge she hears them talking about her.

''I don't know if Elijah's plan will work'' Elena says.

''We can try, if it doesn't then Elijah has the stake to kill him'' Stefan says sounding hopeful.

''Elenas right Stefan, what if Klaus realises that its her and not Amelia. He might kill Elena and then when Elijah tries to kill him, he could just kill him too. Then its us two and Amelia left. He can easily kill all of us, just to kill Amelia'' Damon explains. Amelia stares down at the floor. She doesn't like the idea of everyone dying just to save her. Then she snaps out of it and walks into the lounge.

''I'm ready'' She says and they all look at her.

''I used to love that top, but its ok. You can keep it'' Elena says smiling. But Amelia knows its fake.

''Good, i'm starving'' Damon says and they all walk to the door. When they open it Katherine stands infront of them.

* * *

''Katherine what are you doing here?'' Stefan asks.

''I don't know'' She says with tears in her eyes. ''I can't get my head around it. Isobel didn't tell me she had twins. First Elena and now.. Amelia'' She says and looks at Amelia. ''I want to help'' She walks inside and over to Amelia. ''I want to help you escape Klaus. I ran for over 500 years, i know how it feels to be scared of him. He won't stop. So i am here to help you Amelia, if you let me?'' Katherine takes Amelia's hands. Amelia looks up at her, unsure of what to do.

''Ok'' Amelia says and Katherine wraps her arms around her. All of them stare at her. Amelia looks at Elena who is glaring at Katherine. When Katherine pulls back she smiles at her.

''Thank you'' She says and takes a few steps back. ''Sorry i left earlier. I needed to think.. and sorry for barging in now. I just wanted you to know that i'll help you'' Katherine says. ''Well.. i better go but.. But, thank you Amelia'' Katherine says giving her another hug then she leaves. Once she's gone Damon looks to Stefan.

''I'm not buying it'' Damon says shaking his head.

''She's up to something'' Elena says.

''And we have to find out what it is'' Stefan says. Damon turns to face Amelia.

''Ok. If i don't eat in the next 10 minutes i'm going to have to eat you'' Damon says changing the subject. Amelia gulps and Damon flashes his fangs at her.

''Shut up Damon!'' Elena slaps his arm. ''He's just joking'' Elena says to Amelia and they walk out the house.

* * *

''You took your time'' Klaus says as Katherine walks through the door. ''Did you do what i asked?'' Klaus says and she nods at him. ''Good, did she say you can help her?'' He asks.

''Yeah, she said i can help her'' Katherine says walking in another room. ''Why did you need me to help you anyway.. I thought Rebekah was?'' Katherine asks turning around to face Klaus, who is now stood infront of her. She jumps when she sees him.

''Do i still make you nervous, Katerina'' Klaus whispers, stroking her cheek. She grabs hold of his hand tightly.

''Don't touch me'' She snaps throwing his hand down. Klaus smiles.

''Rebekah didn't see eye-to-eye with me. So i took care of her'' Klaus sits down on the couch.

''You mean, you daggered her. Like the rest of your siblings'' Katherine rolls her eyes. ''Why isn't Elijah helping you'' She asks sitting opposite him.

''Because he doesn't want to hurt innocent people. You know what he's like. He thinks of himself as a.. _Nobel Man. _As everyone says, whereas i, i just like to kill'' Klaus chuckles. Katherine rubs her neck. ''You still have feelings for my brother, don't you Katerina'' Klaus says raising him eyebrows. Katherine looks at him.

''No, i don't have feelings for anyone. Love makes you weak'' Katherine snaps.

''Ah, so you took a leaf out of my book then'' Klaus smiles.

''Maybe i did.. Maybe i didn't'' Katherine says crossing her legs.

''Now, if you excuse me'' Klaus gets up and takes his phone out of his pocket. ''My work here is done for today'' Klaus nods and walks out of Katherine's house. Once he has gone, she lies down on the sofa staring up at the ceiling. Then she closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep.

* * *

''Why couldn't we go to Mystic Grill?'' Asks Elena.

''Because, Klaus is in the area and he will just simply kill us'' Damon says honestly.

''So where are we going?'' Amelia asks.

''To a place called Kathy's Cafe, its about 30 mins away'' Damon says.

''Couldn't you pick one closer here?'' Elena asks.

''Nope. This one is the best. I came here last year. They do great Soup'' Damon says and Elena laughs.

''You like soup?'' She asks.

''Nope. Only Kathy's Cafe soup'' Damon says smiling. Elena and Damon both look in the mirror and their eyes meet. Amelia stares at the two of them. She smiles and then looks out the window, her eyes widen as she sees a man stood in the middle of the road.

''DAMON! LOOK OUT!'' Amelia shouts. Damon looks through the window and sees the man. He slams on the breaks and the car stops inches away from the man. They all jump forward when the car comes to a hault.

''What the hell?!'' Elena snaps. Amelia lifts her head up from the seat infront of her.

''Elena'' Amelia says quietly, feeling her forehead. Elena looks to her sister and her eyes widen. When she pulls back she looks at her hand and sees blood. Amelia has whacked her head on the back of the seat. She has cut her head open. Amelia remembers she doesn't like blood. She begins to feel sick and dizzy, so she unclips her seatbelt hoping that no pressure on her stomach will help.

''Amelia?'' Stefan says. But she ignores him and runs out the car. She kneels down and throws up on the side of the road.

''Amelia!'' Elena shouts opening the door and running over to her.

* * *

Klaus walks inside the mansion.

''Natalie?'' Klaus says shutting the door behind him.

''I have been waiting Niklaus. An hour after you called me i went to the Lockwood Cellar. I was stood in there for 2 hours'' Natalie speaks. ''Then i came here'' she glares at him.

''Yes, sorry i told you i had to do something first'' Klaus walks over to her.

''Something that took over 3 hours?'' she asks.

''Well, yes'' Klaus says. Then Natalie smiles at him.

''You haven't changed at all Niklaus'' She says and hugs him.

''Neither have you, love'' He kisses her cheek.

''So, what do you need my help for?'' She asks and they walk into another room.

''I have heard you found another doppelganger.. i'm guessing thats what you're going to speak to me about'' Natalie says pouring herself and Klaus a glass of wine.

''Its like you read my mind'' Klaus says as she hands him a glass.

''So, just explain to me. What is going on it will be easier for me to understand why you need my help'' Natalie says and they sit down. Then Klaus begins to explain everything thats happened.

* * *

''Ugh great'' Damon groans lifting his head off the steering wheel.

''Are you okay?'' Stefan asks Damon.

''Yeah'' Damon says unclipping his seatbelt.

''The man'' Stefan says looking around.

''Wheres he gone?'' Damon looks around too but the man has disappears.

''Stefan'' Elena says walking over to the car. Stefan rolls down the window.

''Is she ok?'' He asks and Elena nods.

''She doesn't like blood, and she hasn't eaten all day'' Elena says. Damon laughs and Elena glares at him. ''What is funny?!'' She snaps.

''So you're twins. And you're a vampire who loves blood. Whereas she's a human and hates blood'' Damon says. Elena rolls her eyes and walks back over to Amelia.

''Its ok'' Elena says moving Amelia's hair out of the way. Amelia throws up once more and then sits down. ''Here'' Elena passes her some tissue. Amelia wipes her mouth and throws the tissue on the grass.

''Wheres the man?'' Amelia asks putting her hair up in a bobble.

''I have no idea'' Elena says. ''Are you alright now?'' she asks. Amelia nods.

''Come on. I told you i'm starving and if i don't eat anything soon i'll have to eat her!'' Damon shouts to Elena. ''And she is bleeding already. Which is a bonus!'' Elena helps Amelia back up and they walk over to the car. They get back inside and begin driving to Kathy's Cafe.

* * *

After 30 minutes of driving they arrive at Kathy's Cafe.

''Finally!'' Damon shouts and they get out of the car.

''Come on, i'll help you'' Elena says helping Amelia out the car. Once they're all out they walk inside and sit down at a 4 seated table. Its only them in there.

''Hello, can i get you anything?'' The waitress says.

''Hellooo there'' Damon says winking at the woman. Elena glares at Damon and kicks his foot from under the table. Damon glances at Elena and smiles.

''Hi, urm can i have some fries and a burger please?'' Elena asks, the waitress nods.

''I'll have a pepsi and onion rings'' Amelia says.

''Is that it?'' The waitress asks.

''No, i'll have some soup'' Damon says and Elena giggles.

''I'll just have a burger'' Stefan says.

The waitress nods and walks away. A man walks in from behind the counter and sits on the table next to them. Amelia stares at the man. She recognises him from somewhere. The man looks over his shoulder and smiles at her. Amelia gasps.

''Whats wrong?'' Asks Elena. Amelia points over to the man.

''Thats him'' She whispers. ''Thats the man we almost ran over'' They all look at the man. He stands up and walks over to the waitress.

''Excuse me'' The man says and the waitress turns around. She looks at him and asks what he wants. Then the man bites her neck. Amelia screams and puts her hands over her mouth. After a while the man lets the waitress go and she falls to the floor, with blood all over her neck. He turns around and looks at them.

''GO!'' Stefan shouts and they all get up and run to the door. When they open it 4 more men walk in. Elena grabs hold of Amelia's hand tightly. They turn around and see some men coming from behind the counter too. There are now 8 men who have surrounded them.

''Crap'' Damon mutters. ''We're outnumbered''


	6. Chapter 6

Amelia stands in the middle of Damon, Stefan and Elena. She grips Elena's hand tightly. Elena glances over her shoulder at Amelia.

''Don't be scared'' Elena whispers. ''We can sort this out'' Amelia takes a deep breath and sighs.

''Give us the doppelganger and we won't do you any harm'' One of the men says walking towards them.

''No'' Stefan says.

''Sorry no deal'' Damon snaps. The man walks clsoer to them.

''if you come any closer i will rip your head off of your god damn shoulders!'' Elena snaps. The man stands still and smiles.

''You must be Elena, the vampire sister'' Another man speaks up. Elena looks at him. ''Klaus says we can kill you all if you don't do as we say. So you can either have it the easy way. If you hand her over now no one will get hurt'' The man says standing infrotn of Elena. ''Or the hard way, where someone can get hurt'' Elena stares at the man. ''Either way we'll get the girl'' He smiles at her. Then, Elena lets go of Amelia's hand.

''I prefer the hard way!'' She shouts snapping his neck. All the men stare at her with wide eyes. ''Amelia, i want you hide behind the counter'' Elena says. Stefan, Damon and Elena all bare their fangs at the men. Then the men run at them. ''GO!'' Elena shouts pushing Amelia.

Amelia runs to the counter and sits in the corner behind it. She looks through a small gap and she sees them all fighting the men. She sighs as she knows any of them could die at any minute. When Amelia leans back against the counter she sees the vampire man that was stood infront of their car.

''Hello, sweetheart'' He says crouching down beside her. Amelia gasps and the vampire puts his hand over her mouth so she doesn't scream. ''Shh now. We don't want them to hear you'' He takes some ducktape out of his pocket and puts it over her mouth. Then he tries to pick her up but she kicks him so he just grabs her leg and drags her along the floor through the kitchen. She tries to grab onto something taht will make him stop but instead she takes the ducktape of her mouth and screams.

''ELENA! ELENAA HELP ME!'' Amelia screams. The man looks down at her with red eyes and veins popping out underneath them. He crouches down infront of her again. Her heart is pounding and is pretty sure he can hear it.

''That wasn't a smart move sweetheart'' He says putting his hand over her mouth again. Just as he picks her up to take her away again, Elena speaks.

''Going somewhere?'' She asks standing infront of them. Amelia's eyes widen when she sees her sister.

''Actually yes'' the man says grabbing some pans and knifes. He throws them at Elena, but Elena dodges every one he throws at her. Then, the man takes a wooden stake out his pocket and throws it at her, this time it hits her. Right in her stomach. Elena drops to the floor. Amelia tries to break free from the mans grasp to go to Elena, but he is too strong. She feels the lump in her throat grow. She doesn't want her sister to die. She has only just met her. She tries to think of something to do.. Then it clicks, she reaches on the side grabs a small knife.

''What are you doing?!'' The man shouts and she stabs him in his hand, the one thats over her mouth. The man screams and lets go. She turns to run to Elena, who is still lay on the floor. But it still doesn't stop him.

He grabs her ankle and drags her. Amelia drops to the floor. She grabs the knife and plungers it down in the mans heart. He screams again and lets go of her ankle.

She remembers Damon telling her that a vampire will only die from a wooden stake top the heart. She looks around for something wooden to break but everythings metal. The man begins to get up slowly she grabs the knife and stabs him several times. Tears begin streaming down her face while she does it. She has never hurt anyone before. Let alone killing someone. The blood sprays over her clothes and face, some even goes into her mouth as she is yelling whilst stabbing him. She can't control herself. All the anger is rising up and exploding out of her. She is angry because her sister is dying and the man almost killed her. She's angry because everyone is risking their lives to save hers. And she is angry because her life was normal a few days ago and now look whats going on.

Then someone stabs the man in the heart with a wooden stake; Its Damon. She takes a deep breath as she sees the man lying on the floor with loads of stab wounds.

Suddenly feels someone touching her arms. She looks up with tears in her eyes and sees Stefan. He takes the knife out of her hand and turns her so she is facing him. She bursts out crying and he wraps his arms around her.

''It's ok'' Stefan says stroking her hair gently. ''It's all over, you're safe now'' Amelia rests against Stefan's chest crying into his shirt. After a few minutes she pulls back and looks up at him.

''Where's Elena?'' She asks looking around.

''She's with Damon in the car, she's ok. She's a vampire, we heal fast. Within a few minutes the wound will be gone'' Stefan says getting up. He holds his hand out for her and she takes it and he helps her up.

Then they walk back through the diner, which is now full of dead bodies and blood. She begins to feel sick and dizzy again. ''Close your eyes'' Stefan says and she looks up at him. ''I'll guide you'' He says and she takes a deep breath, Then she closes her eyes. She hears the bell ringing as they walk out the door. When she opens them she sees Elena stood infront of her.

She lets go of Stefan's hand and wraps her arms around her sister.

''I thought you were going to die'' Amelia says.

''Not thanks to you'' Elena says pulling back. ''You saved my life Amelia'' Elena smiles at her sister. But Amelia frowns. ''Whats wrong?'' She asks.

''I almost killed him'' She says. Then tears begin running down her face again. ''Oh my god. I almost killed someone!'' She shouts and drops to her knees. Elena kneels beside her.

''Amelia, he was a vampire. You were protecting yourself. He was going to bring you to Klaus'' Elena says moving the hair out of her face. ''Come on, lets go home. We'll be safe there'' She helps Amelia up and into the car.

Amelia sits resting her head against the window and staring out of it. Elena sits beside her sister. Steafn sits i tnhe front with Damon. ''Come here'' Elena says putting her arms out. Amelia rests her head on her sisters shoulder. Elena puts her arms around Amelia and Damon begins to drive back to Mystic Falls.

When they get in Amelia tells them that shes going to go for a shower. She walks in the bathroom and locks the door. She stares at herself in the mirror for a while. She's covered in blood, all over her clothes and some on her face_. What have i turned into? I don't even recognise myself. _Amelia thought. She shakes her head and opens the shower door and turns it on. She takes of her clothes and puts them in the bin. Then she waits for it to go to the right temperature. Once its ready she steps inside and washes herself. She washes her hair several times as there were bits of blood in it making pieces of hair knot together. After a while she sits down and closes her eyes picturing everything that happened earlier.

''What the hell happened tonight'' Elena says getting up off the sofa.

''Klaus put them up to it'' Damon says taking a sip of alcohol.

''Like Elijah said, he is going to do everything he can to get her. He wants this curse broken so badly he doesn't care about killing everyone'' Elena says.

''Since when did Klaus care about anything or anyone anyway?'' Stefan says joining them.

''True say'' Damon agrees.

''Is Amelia alright? She's been in there for about an hour'' Stefan says chaning the subject.

''I'll go see'' Elena says walking upstairs.

Elena knocks on the bathroom door. ''Amelia'' She says. ''Are you alright in there?'' She waits for Amelia to come to the door but she doesn't. She presses her head against the door. All Elena can hear is the shower, nothing else. ''I'm coming in!'' Elena shouts and barges through the door.

When she's inside the bathroom she sees Amelia sat in the shower with a towel around her. ''Amelia!'' She shouts runing over. Elena opens the shower door and Amelia looks up at her. ''Whats wrong?'' She asks. Amelia doesn't say anything. Elena turns the shower off. She takes Amelia's hands and helps her out. ''Its going to be ok Amelia'' She says pulling Amelia out of the Bathroom and into her room.

''Sit down there'' Elena says pointing to the bed. Amelia sits down on the bed crossed legged. Elena shuts the door and takes out her hair dryer. Elena sits behind Amelia and begins blow-drying her hair. Once her hair is dry and shes wearing some of Elena's pyjamas. Her and Elena are lying down on the bed.

''You know'' Elena says. ''Even though you may have thought it was wrong doing that. It was brave, you doing that and i'm proud of you'' Elena says playing with her sisters hair. Amelia lies there with tears in her eyes listening to Elena talk.

After a while Amelia falls asleep whereas Elena has been staring at the ceiling the whole time. Elena sits up and gets off the bed trying not to wake Amelia. She walks out the room and downstairs to Stefan and Damon.

''Is she ok?'' Stefan asks as Elena stands infront of them. She shakes her head.

''When i went up to check on her, i found her sat in the shower with her eyes closed. I helped dry her hair and she has some of my pyjamas on but she hasn't spoke since she came in'' Elena says. ''Should i just compel her to forget what happened tonight or should i just leave it?'' Elena asks them. Damon and Stefan both exchange looks.

''I think you should compel her'' Damon says. Elena looks at Stefan and waits for his answer. He shakes his head.

''No, if she finds out you compelled her to forget it then she will get mad, she's just found out about Vampires. She's still freaking out about it all. Just wait til morning and see how she is'' Stefan explains. Damon rolls his eyes.

''You sound like some kind of psychiatrist'' Damon laughs.

''You're right'' Elena says sitting down. Damon and Stefan look at each other.

''Who is?'' Damon asks.

''Stefan'' Elena says. ''She might hate me forever''

''So what?! You only compelled her to help her. You did it to help her, Elena not to freak her out'' Damon says and she looks at him.

''I'm just going to go back up and stay with her'' Elena says turning away. ''Thanks for tonight. Helping her. It means alot'' She says looking over her shoulder at them. They both smile at her and she goes back up to Amelia.


	7. Chapter 7

_Amelia walks through the doors to the Salvatore House. ''Hello?'' She says. ''Elena?'' She looks around, everywhere is covered in mess. Books, wood, glass are all over the floor. Then she sees a hand from behind the sofa. She walks over there slowly and stops suddenly. It's Damon and he has a stake sticking out of his chest. ''Oh my god'' She mutters. She looks around again and then sees another body sat up in the corner of the room. She runs over and sees Stefan. ''Stefan!'' She says shaking him. ''What happened?'' She asks but he doesn't reply. He opens his eyes and when he sees her he reaches to touch her. ''Go'' He whispers. ''Now'' ''Where's Elena?'' Amelia asks. ''Stefan, please tell me where Elena is'' She helps him up and helps him to walk over to the sofa where she lies him down. ''I'll go and find Elena. Just stay there'' She says and walks out of the living room. _

_She hears a scream; It's Stefan. She runs back in the room to find him still lay on the sofa but with a stake sticking out of his chest too. She gasps and runs over to him again. ''Terrible isn't it'' a mans voice says. She turns around and sees Klaus stood infront of her. ''Everyone dying just to save you'' ''Where's Elena?'' Amelia snaps. Klaus smiles. ''Bring her in Rebekah'' Rebekah walks out of the kitchen dragging Elena behind her. ''Elena'' Amelia whispers. Elena has ducktape over her mouth and a long cut on her forehead. ''Don't hurt her'' Amelia says with a tear running down her face. ''You should have thought of that before'' Klaus says picking her up by her hair. Elena looks up at Klaus with wide eyes. ''Hold her'' Klaus says and Rebekah holds Elena up. ''No.. Please!'' Amelia shouts. He shakes his head. ''Sorry love. You should have listened'' Klaus takes out a wooden stake from his inside pocket. ''KLAUS! PLEASE JUST DON'T KILL HER!'' Amelia shouts at him. He glances at her and raises his arm in the air. Just as Klaus' plunges his arm down to stake Elena. In a quick movement, Amelia snaps Rebekah's neck making her and Elena fall to the ground. Making Klaus stake Amelia in the chest. His eyes widen as he sees Amelia in front of him. She looks up at him with tears in her eyes. Then Klaus lets go of the stake and she drops to the floor. ''NOO! AMELIA!'' Elena screams ripping the ducktape off her mouth. Klaus stands still and looks as if he has just been shot. . Elena pulls her onto her knees and strokes her hair. ''Its going to be ok'' She says soothingly. After a minute or so Amelia stops breathing and closes her eyes. ''No, no no'' Elena says shaking her sister. Then she looks up at Klaus. ''YOU DID THIS!'' Elena screams at Klaus. ''YOU KILLED HER!'' Klaus staggers back and stares at the two of them. Elena bursts out crying and cradles her dead sister._

* * *

Amelia wakes up gasping for air, she is all covered in sweat. She shakes her head and jumps out of bed. She quickly changes into some other clothes and goes downstairs.

''Amelia'' Stefan says as she reaches the bottom step. She looks at him and he smiles. ''You alright?'' He asks.

''Yeah'' Amelia sighs and walks into the kitchen to find Elena and Damon whipping each other with towels. ''Looks like you guys are having fun'' Amelia says walking over to the fridge.

''Oh, hey. Did you sleep alright?'' Elena says as Amelia pours herself a glass of Orange Juice.

''Nope, i had the worst dream in the history of the world'' Amelia says.

''Are you ok now?'' Elena asks.

''Yeah'' Amelai says simply.

''Well, atleast you're better than yesterday.. '' Elena's voice trails off. ''Listen i've been thinking about something over night'' She sits at the table with Amelia.

''What?'' She asks.

''Well, i think it would be better if we go to the lake house for a while, for a week or 2. You know to get away from all this.. Also Klaus or Rebekah haven't been invited in so we'll be safe up there'' Elena says waiting for Amelia to answer.

''Yeah'' She smiles. Elena smiles back at her.

''Great, we'll leave tonight'' Elena gets up from the table. ''Oh and Amelia'' Elena says standing in the doorway. ''It'll all work out in the end. We'll be fine'' Elena smiles and walks out the room. Once Elena's gone Amelia sighs and puts her head down on the table thinking about her dream she had last night.

* * *

Klaus opens his eyes and finds himself on the couch. Just as his eyes adjust to the light bursting through the window he sees a tall blonde woman in the doorway.

''Rebekah?'' His eyes widen and sits up.

''Hello Nik'' She folds her arms.

''What?.. How?'' He stutters. Then another 2 woman walk out fom behind Rebekah. ''Katherine.. Natalie?'' He says staring at the 3 of them.

''You didn't tell me you daggered Rebekah'' Natalie snaps.

''Katerina'' Klaus stands up. ''What are you doing here?'' He asks.

''I came here to see you and found her'' Katherine says looking to Natalie. ''We started chatting and i told her about the thing that happened between you and Rebekah. She told me she didn't know anything about it. So we decided to undagger her'' Katherine smiles.

''I can't believe you daggered me Nik!'' Rebekah shouts. ''Some brother you are'' She rolls her eyes.

''You were screaming at me Bekah!'' Klaus snaps.

''Oh and its ok to dagger someone who is shouting at you?!'' Rebekah shot back. Klaus' face begins to get red with anger. Just as she's about to speak she interupts him. ''Save it Nik. I don't want to hear it'' Rebekah walks out the room.

Katherine and Natalie both stand there awkwardly. Klaus sighs and walks out the room following Rebekah.

''Where are you going?'' Klaus asks. Rebekah turns around and looks at him.

''To see Elijah'' She snaps opening the door.

* * *

''Amelia?'' Someone says making her jump. She lifts her head up off the table to find Stefan stood infront of her. ''Are you alright?'' He asks. ''I know you said you were earlier.. but, you don't have to pretend, i can see that you're not happy. You don't have to put on a brave face around me'' Stefan says. The corners of her lips turn up and she smiles at him. He closes the door and smiles back. He sits down on the chair next to her. ''Go on. Let it all out'' He says. She takes a deep breath and begins to explain how she feels.

''I didn't sleep last night. I had a horrible nightmare. I can't stop thinking about last night too. I could have killed someone'' Amelia says. ''I know i was defending myself and saved Elena's life or what ever but still.. i am human a normal human being.. well partly supernatural as i'm a doppelganger but i am still technically human and i could have killed him'' Stefan interupts her for a minute.

''You may be techincally human but he wasn't. Amelia, he was a vampire and you had to do that. Yes it may be wrong but you saved 2 lives. Yours and your sisters'' Stefan says and takes her hands. ''You are stronger than you think you are. The way you stuck up for yourself. I'm sure many humans wouldn't they'd be too scared. But you did and you should be proud of that, because we all are'' Amelia smiles at Stefan.

''Thank you Stefan'' She says wrapping her arms around him. ''You do know how to make someone feel good about themselves even though they've done wrong''

''No worries'' He says.

''Honestly, i am glad i met you'' Amelia says smiling at him.

''I am too'' He says and she gets up. Just as she's about to walk out of the room she pops her head around it.

''Oh and, i prefer you to Damon. Elena was lucky to have you'' She says and he smiles.

''Thanks'' He laughs.

''No problem'' She smiles and walks out the kitchen.

* * *

''Why are you going to see him'' Klaus snaps slamming the door shut before she can walk out of it.

''Because he is my brother!'' She says getting annoyed with him.

''I am also your brother Rebekah!'' He shouts.

''Oh, not this again Nik. Last time we had this argument you daggered me!'' She shouts back.

''Well, maybe i'll have to do it again!'' Klaus screams in her face.

''You won't be able to'' A calm voice says. They both turn their heads to see Natalie and Katherine stood there.

''Why not?'' Klaus says lowering his voice.

''Because i have it'' Katherine says taking it out of her bag.

''That won't stop me'' Klaus begins to walk over to her.

''Yes it will'' Katherine says and he stops walking. ''You said if i help you, you won't do me harm. Therefore if you lay a finger on me i won't help you'' Klaus rolls his eyes.

''Do you think i meant it?! Of course i didn't, now give me the dagger!'' He shouts storming over to Katherine. Just before he can erach her Natalie stands infront of her and stare at Klaus. ''Move out of my way Natalie!''

''Why should i? You made a deal Niklaus. You should always keep a deal'' Natalie says calmly. Klaus' face begins to get red with anger.

''Well, i'm not'' He shouts. ''So. If you do not move out of my way then i'll have to..'' His voice is cut off as Rebekah comes up behind him and snaps his neck.

''Thank you'' Natalie says breathing out heavily.

''Oh, it was my pleasure. Now if you don't mind i'm going to pay my brother a visit'' Rebekah says and walks out of the Mansion smiling.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE;** Just a quick note to say that I might not be able to update much until this Saturday as I've just gone back to school and my anxiety is playing up a little, which isn't making think straight so at the weekend it might be easier for me to write the next couple of chapters then as i'll be off school. I might update once or twice but it might not be as regular as usual.

So, I hope you're enjoying my story and thank you for reviewing:) means a lot. Thanks.

-XoxVampireBarbiexoX


	8. AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHORS NOTE**; Just a quick note to say; my internet was down the other day so i couldn't post. Also, I'm a little busy this weekend as i have to prepare for a Mock Job Interview at School on Tuesday:/. So i'll be doing that either later today or tomorrow most likely tomorrow.. I'll try and write Part 8 later on. Once i've written it i'll post it. Sorry i haven't posted as often theres just so much going on with going back to school and everything but i'll keep posting as much as i can. Message me on here or twitter; if so my twitter is MrsAmyMikaelson. Once again thanks for reviewing and hoep you're enoying the story. :D

-XoxVampireBarbiexoX


	9. Chapter 8

After a few days of staying inside keeping Amelia safe and packing. Its time to go to the Lake House. Amelia is sat up in Elena's room with her's & Elena's clothes and things in the suitcases. Elena are the same size and share the clothes so it was easy for them to pack. Amelia's suitcase is pink whereas Elena's is a dark purple. Elena finishes putting her toiletries in her bag and she zips it up. Amelia sits staring down at the floor.

''You girls ready?'' Stefan asks popping his head around the corner. Elena smiles and nods. ''Need a hand?'' He asks.

''Stefan, i can handle carrying the suitcases'' Elena laughs. I roll my eyes, Stefan nods and she drags hers out. Once Elena's left the room Stefan walks in and shuts the door so its just us.

''Whats wrong?'' He asks and sits on the bed beside me. Amelia looks up at him and sighs.

''It would be easier if i just turn myself into Klaus'' Amelia says and he shakes his head at her.

''No'' He says. ''We're doing this for you, to keep you safe'' He says putting his arm around me.

''Exactly. We have to go to the Lake House which is a few hours away so we're not in any danger here'' Amelia says. ''You guys were almost killed already and its been 5 days since we all found out i was the doppelganger. Now everyone has to save me. When if i just go to Klaus and tell him that he can kill me it would we easier then you guys wouldn't have to risk your lives 24/7 for me. You have to do it. You don't have a choice and that's what i don't like. You should have a choice, Stefan'' Amelia explains.

''Have you ever thought that we don't exactly want to be ready for a fight all the time? We don't have to do this, i mean.. If we wanted we could leave Elena to do it herself. But we love El..'' His voice trails off. ''Damon loves Elena'' He corrects himself. ''and i love Damon, he's my brother and i'll help him when he needs help. And don't forget, you're my friend'' He smiles. ''And friends help each other out, don't they? If you're in trouble, i'll help. And if i'm in trouble, i'm sure you'd help me too'' Amelia rest her head on his shoulder.

''I love you Stefan' 'Amelia says. ''Not.. like that.. I mean like'' Stefan laughs.

''I know what you mean. I love you too'' Stefan says and they both laugh. ''Come on, lets go'' Stefan says and he picks up her suitcase. Then they walk down the stairs to find Damon and Elena stood by the door.

''You took your time'' Damon says and picks up two suitcases.

''We just needed to talk'' Stefan says and Damon nods.

''Well, we better go then'' Elena smiles at Amelia. ''You'll love it Amelia. Its great out in the open'' She turns and walks out the door behind Damon. I look up to Stefan.

''Come on, smile'' He says nudging me.

''Its not a holiday though is it'' I sigh and follow her.

* * *

Amelia sits in the back seat with Stefan. Stefan stares out the window while she listens to Elena and Damon arguing.

''Ok, we're lost'' Damon says pulling into a car park.

''How the hell are we lost Damon! I told you exactly where to go!'' Elena snaps.

''Because your directions were rubbish, that's why!'' Damon says angrily.

''Oh don't you blame this on me! Its not my fault you didn't let me drive!'' She shouts.

''Because if i let you drive we'd be dead Elena that is why'' He yells. Elena shakes her head.

''WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP!'' Amelia yells making them both stop. Then she unclips her seat belt and opens the door.

''Where are you going?!'' Damon says rolling down the window.

''For a walk!'' She shouts walking off into the woods.

''I'll go'' Stefan says getting out the car and running after her.

''What is going on with them two anyway?'' Damon asks.

''I think he's finally over me'' Elena sighs watching them walk into the woods together.

''Do you think he likes her?'' He asks looking at Elena. Elena shrugs.

''I'm not sure. But, either way she'll be safe with him'' Elena says and then she kisses Damon.

Stefan looks back and sees them kissing. He sighs and carries on walking with Amelia.

* * *

''So does Klaus know your here?'' Elijah asks walking in the room holding 2 glasses of wine.

''Probably but, i don't care'' Rebekah says taking the glass of him.

''Why did you come to me, Rebekah?'' Elijah sits down beside his sister.

''Because i've had enough of him bossing me around. Making me feel nothing but his slave'' Rebekah takes a sip of her wine.

''Ah, so you've finally seen our dear brother's true colors'' Elijahs smiles.

''Oh, no Elijah. I've always seen them i just thought i could see past them. But now, i don't want to get involved'' She pauses putting her glass onto the table. ''I shouldn't have told him about Amelia. Its all my fault'' She sighs.

''Do not blame yourself Rebekah. You were trying to help out your brother. You may have done wrong but, if you help me to keep Amelia safe it'll all turn out good'' Elijah offers her a deal.

''I want to Elijah. I want to help you.. As its my fault'' She stares down at the floor. ''But i don't want to betray Klaus. You know how he got last time when we betrayed him''

''Don't be scared of Niklaus, Rebekah. I am your only brother. Like you said. So listen to me. Do something good. Be on the good side rather than the bad. Help me keep her alive'' Elijah leans forward and puts his hand out. ''Do we have a deal?'' He asks. Rebekah lifts her head up to look at her brother. She gulps and he raises his eyebrows.

''Okay'' she says. ''We have a deal'' She shakes his hand.

''Marvelous'' Elijah says smiling.

''So how are we going to do this?' 'Rebekah asks.

''We will stand, side by side and protect Amelia. We will do all we can to protect her, okay?'' He asks and she nods. ''First of all we need to tell Damon and Stefan that you will help us. Do you know where they are?'' She shakes her head. ''Well, we must find out where they are then''

* * *

''Don't you think it's about time we should get back to the car?'' Stefan asks. But she ignores him. She begins to feel weird. Her head begins spinning and she feels like she is going to fall.

''Sorry..'' Her voice trails off.

''Are you alright?'' He asks looking at her.

''Yes, I'm fine'' She says quietly, she looks up at him and sees 3 of him.

''Whats wrong?'' He asks.

''I.. Don't feel.. So..'' Then she falls.

''Amelia!" Stefan shouts catching her before she hits the ground.

* * *

''Where are they. They've had enough time to go walking'' Elena says tapping his fingers on the window.

''Will you stop that. It's really annoying'' Damon snaps and closes his eyes, it goes silent.

''Do you think they're ok?'' Elena says.

''Elena they're probably kissing or something. Just let them be alone for a bit'' Damon says falling asleep. It goes quiet for a bit longer.

''What if they've gotten hurt'' Elena says.

''Stefan can protect himself'' Damon mumbles.

''How much longer do you think they'll be?'' Elena asks.

''I don't know'' He mumbles. It goes quiet for a bit longer.

''It's getting dark now'' Elena says.

''Dammit Elena!'' Damon snaps making her jump. ''Lets just go and look for them!'' He shouts and they get out the car.

''You didn't have to shout'' Elena says.

''Oh didn't i?'' Damon says sarcastically as they walk into the forest.

* * *

Amelia opens her eyes slowly and sits herself sat up against a tree with Stefan sat in front of her.

''Hey'' He smiles. ''Welcome back'' He laughs. She smiles a little.

''What happened?'' She asks sitting up a little more.

''You fainted, you said you didn't feel so good'' Stefan says. ''How do you feel now?'' He asks. She shakes her head.

''Not so good'' She sighs. ''Its dark already?'' She looks around.

''Yeah, we'll get back soon'' Stefan says. ''Are you ok to walk or..?'' His voice trails off.

''I'll try'' Amelia says and stands up. She tries to take a step but she falls.

''Woah, i think it might be easier if i carry you'' Stefan picks her up.

''Once again, you're my knight in shining armour'' Amelia says and they both laugh. Then he begins carrying her back the way they came, to the car.

''I can't even see where i'm going'' Elena says grabbing hold of Damon's hand.

''What makes you think i can?'' Damon smirks.

''Its incase i fall i'm holding onto you so you fall too'' Elena says and giggles. After about 3 minutes of walking they see something.

''Damon!'' Elena whispers gripping his hand tighter. ''Whats that over there''

''Where?'' Damon asks. Elena points in the distance.

''There!'' She snaps. ''It looks like people'' The people begin to walk over to them. ''Damon, there coming to us!'' She whispers. Damon squints so he can see better. When they get closer Elena shuts her eyes. ''Have they gone?'' She asks opening one eye.

''Elena, its Amelia and Stefan. Look'' He says and they walk into a bit of moonlight.

''Amelia!'' Elena shouts running over to them. ''What happened to her?''

''She fainted, but shes okay now'' Stefan says.

''Stefan helped me again'' Amelia says smiling at Stefan. Elena nods and helps her down.

''I'll take her now'' Elena says.

''Come on lets get back to the car. Because I'm cold and i want to sleep'' Damon says.

Elena begins to walk with Amelia and Damon. Amelia looks back at Stefan and rolls her eyes. Stefan smiles and follows them.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE; **Sorry i haven't posted in a while. I'll be posting but maybe not as regular as usual. But heres part 8:D Please review. Thanksssssss:D

XoxVampireBarbiexoX


	10. AUTHORS NOTE-

**AUTHORS NOTE;** Hey guys another note, i forgot to send Part 9 the other night and its on my computar at my dad's. Im not going back there til the next 2 weeks so i had to try and rewrite it. So i'll finish it tomorrow and post it. Sorry for the wait.

XoxVampireBarbiexoX


	11. Chapter 9

A few hours later and they arrive at the Lake House.

''Finally!'' Elena says unclipping her seatbelt.

''Well if you gave me the right directions in the first place then maybe we would hvae gotten here sooner!'' Damon snaps.

''Oh shut up'' Elena says getting out. Damon follows her.

I stare outside at the Lake House thinking about everything once again.

''You comming?'' Stefan nudges me.

''Yeah'' Amelia says and they get out too. Damon walks past them holding a big bag and a suitcase up the path. Elena grabs 2 suitcases and picks them up.

''Let me help'' Stefan says reaching to grab the handle but Elena moves away.

''Stefan. They're just suitcases i can manage'' Elena snaps. Stefan nods and pulls back but just before she goes to walk after Damon; Amelia stops her.

''I'm sorry. Ok, but..'' Amelia pauses. ''Elena you are seriously doing my head in. You've been nothing but rude to Stefan the past few days and i'm sick of it. Who do you honestly think you are?!'' Amelia says angrily. Stefan stares at the two sisters. ''And thast not it. Just because you may have dated Stefan in the past. Doesn't mean you can treat him like crap. Stefan has to put up with you and Damon together hugging, kissing 24/7. Have you ever thought how he feels about it all?!'' Elena stays silent. ''I didn't think so. So please just stop treating him like rubbish'' Elena's face goes red with anger. They both glare at each other in silence, then Elena speaks.

''Why does this bother you so much. It's not like your dating Stefan. You don't love him. He doens't love you. So why'd you care?!'' Elena snaps making both Amelia and Stefan jump. ''Its not like you to know how awkward it feels dating his brother. You don't know anything Amelia. You don't know how it feels to loose all of your family. Because you've had a perfect life. You've grown up living with people who love you and have kept you safe. You're not me and you don't know me, or whats gone on with my life. So just keep your nose out and your mouth shut. Ok?!'' Elena shouts. dropping the suitcases and running off up the path.

Amelia bites her lip to hold back the tears. She wasn't expecting her sister to shout at her like that. All she was doing was explaining how Stefan feels as he doesn't want to say because she'll just laugh. She was just looking out for her friend.

''Amelia'' Stefan says softly. Amelia turns to look at him.

''I don't.. i just'' Amelia stutters. She tries to talk, but Stefan pulls her towards him and she wraps her arms around him sobbing into his shirt.

''It's ok'' Stefan says stroking her hair gently. Damon walks over to them looking confused.

''Whats gone off?'' Damon asks. Stefan shakes his head. Damon picks up the other suitcases and takes them inside.

''Come on, lets go'' Stefan says pulling back. Amelia shakes her head.

''I need a minute. I'm going for a walk'' Amelia says wiping her tears.

''Do you want me to come?'' He asks.

''I'll be fine, but thank you Stefan'' She smiles but he can see that its fake.

''Ok'' Stefan says and Amelia walks away. She glances back and sees Stefan stood in the doorway of the house talking to Damon. She sighs and carries on walking off into the woods.

* * *

Klaus paces back and forth waiting for Natalie and Katherine to return. Once they do he walks out the room and stands iin the hallways whiel they walk over to him.

''Well?'' He says annoyed.

''Rebekah's now with Elijah'' Natalie says and Klaus shakes his head.

''Dammit!'' He yells, his voice echoing.

''Elijah wants to find Elena and the others'' Natalie says simply.

''Why does he want to find them?'' He asks.

''So, they know Rebekah isn't working with you against them'' Katherine butts in.

''Do you know where they are?'' He asks. Natalie shakes her head. ''Do they?''

''Nope'' Katherine says.

''We need to find them before they do. Do you have any ideas?'' Klaus asks her.

''I have one; but i don't know if they'll be there'' Katherine says.

''It's worth a try'' Natalie says and Klaus nods.

''Well, lets go then'' He says grabbing his leather jacket thats hung up.

* * *

Elena walks out from the shower wearing a dressing gown and a towel around her head for her hair.

''What happened earlier'' Damon says as she walks into the livingroom.

''Nothing'' Elena says simply and carries on walking.

''What happened Elena'' Damon snaps blocking her way.

''I don't think i need to tell you, you already know'' She glares at Stefan.

''Yes, yes i did tell Damon. But only because he needs to know''Stefan gets up and walks over to them.

''Why?'' Elena snaps.

''Why? well maybe because you've just made your sister cry and she didn't want to come here anyway and now she is here with you, who doesn't listen to what anyone says and shes just had an argument with..'' His voice trails off. ''Damon who just follows you around like a lost puppy''

''Hey!'' Damon says.

''And then theres me. The one who she will be with once again. Amelia is your sister and shes not the only one who's gone through stuff. Look at her now. She is being hunted down by Klaus. And you know how it felt to be hunted by him'' Stefan explains. Elena stares down at the floor realising she was way to harsh to her sister. She sighs and speaks.

''Where is she?'' She asks.

''She went for a walk' 'Stefan says and Elena's eyes widen.

''What!?'' She snaps. ''You let her go on her own!?''

''She said she wanted a little space'' Stefan says unsure by Elena's reaction.

''Its not safe for her to be alone!'' She shouts and runs upstairs. When she returns shes wearing clothes rather than a dressing gown. She walks over to the door and opens it.

''Wher are you going?'' Damon asks. She looks at them with furrowed eyebrows.

''To find my sister!'' She shouts slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Amelia walks through the woods stomping her feet on the ground as shes thinking about the argument with her sister. Then she hears someone crying. She snaps out of it, she looks around and sees a woman sitting against the tree in the distance. She walks up to her slowly. Her eyes widen as she recognises the woman.

''Katherine!?'' She says running over to her.

''Oh, Amelia!'' Katherine gets up.

''Are you ok? Whats wrong?'' She asks. Katherine wraps her arms around Amelia.

''Klaus is here. You need to go!'' Katherine says pulling back.

''What?!'' Amelia shouts feeling terrified. ''Quick, come to the Lake House'' Amelia grabs Katherine's hand and begins dragging her.

''NO!'' Katherine snaps making Amelia look at her strangely. ''Its not safe, hes there. I saw Stefan, Elena and Damon running through here about a minute ago. They're heading to the other house over there'' Katherine points randomly in the distance. Amelia tries to see where Katherine's pointing at but doesn't see anything.

''How do you know?'' Amelia asks.

''Because i saw them Amelia'' Katherine snaps making Amelia jump. ''Come on, we need to go!'' Then Katherine begins running through the woods. Amelia follows, trying to keep up. Amelia's heart is been unbelieably fast. After a few minutes they stop running.

''Are we nearly there?'' Amelia asks out of breath.

''Almost'' Katherine says. Then she stops. Amelia looks around.

''We're here'' Katherine says.

''But, were still in the woods'' Amelia says she looks to Katherine who is staring back at her with a grin on her face. ''Whats going on?!'' She asks realising somethings up. ''Katherine!'' She shouts. Then someone speaks making a chill go down her spine. She recognises the voice, its male, brittish and sounds evil. Its Klaus. She gulps and turns arounf finding Klaus smiling at her.

''We meet again Miss Amelia'' He says. She turns to run but she is blocked by Katherine.

''No! Katherine let me go!'' Amelia shouts.

''I can't do that'' Katherine says pushing her back over to Klaus who catches her. He grabs her shoulders tightly. Amelia looks up at Klaus.

''Please, Klaus. Let me go. Please'' Amelia pleads. Klaus frowns.

''Sorry'' He says stroking her hair. She starts shaking. ''Thats not going to happen'' He says simply. Tears run down Amelia's face and she screams hoping someone would hear her. Klaus puts his hand over Amelia's mouth. Amelia grabs Klaus' hands and tries to move it but it doesn't budge. He's way too strong. ''If you struggle, i'll make it much more worse'' Klaus whispers in her ear making her shiver. Katherine walks up to Amelia holding something.

''Sorry i have to do this'' She says and whacks something around her head knocking her out. Amelia's legs give way and Klaus lets go making her drop to the floor.

''You did good'' Klaus smiles. Katherine nods.

''It was easy'' Katherine says picking Amelia's body up. ''We better go, they'll notice she's not returned'' Then Klaus and Katherine begin walking through the woods back to another car park a mile from there, where Natalie is waiting for them.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE; **Sorry for the wait guys... Oh no! Klaus has Amelia!:O What will happen next?... Oooohh. So its my birthday tomorrow; woop and I probably won't post the next chapter til either Friday or Sunday. Not sure which day though... anyway I hope you like it:D

XoxVampireBarbiexOx


	12. Chapter 10

''Amelia!'' Elena shouts walking through the woods holding a flash light.

''I'm sure she's sat up against a tree crying or soemthing'' Damon says.

''No, she would have come back now. It's almost midnight'' Elena snaps. Damon looks to Stefan who is looking worried.

''I should have gone with her'' Stefan sighs.

''Yes'' Elena says looking at him. ''You should have!'' Then she carries on. After half an hour of searching for Amelia, they decide to split up as it would be easier. She hears a rustle in the trees and turns around. ''Amelia?'' She asks. She hears it again. Elena rushes through the woods. ''Amelia! I'm coming!'' She yells. But instead of finding Amelia. She finds Rebekah.

* * *

''Elena?'' Rebekah says. Elena's hands lock around Rebekah's throat and she shoves her against a large tree.

''Where is she!'' Elena shouts.

''Who?'' Rebekah asks. ''What are you on about?''

''Amelia! I know you have her. Where is she!'' Elena shouts pushing Rebekah against the tree again.

''I don't know what you're going on about Elena'' Rebekah snaps.

''Stop lying, i know you have her'' Elena shouts.

''I dont Elena, listen to me!'' Rebekah says.

''Elena!'' Someone shouts making her turn her head. Elijah, Damon and Stefan stand there.

''Let her go'' Elena looks back at Rebekah. ''She doesn't have Amelia. She isnt with Klaus'' Then she let's go.

''Well where is she?!'' Elena shouts feelings a lump in her throat.

''Who are you looking for?'' Elijah asks.

''Amelia, she's gone'' Elena says her voice cracks when she mentions her sisters name.

''What? Where?'' Elijah says, his eyes widening.

''She went walking in the woods about an hour ago and she's not come back we've been looking for her for ages.. She's gone'' Elena says with a tear running down her face. ''What if somethings happened to her?'' Damon walks over to Elena and she leans on him. Stefan stares at the two of them. Then Elijah's phone rings making them all jump. He takes it out of his inside pocket and answers it.

* * *

''Yes?'' Elijah says putting it on loudspeaker.

''Ah, brother'' Klaus says and Elena lifts her head up.

''Klaus. What do you want?'' Elijah asks.

''What do i want? Nothing.. I've got everything i want. Which means.. You want something'' Klaus says evilly. They all exchange looks wondeirng what he means. ''Think..'' Klaus says. After a minute or so Elena's eyes widen.

''Oh my god... He has Amelia'' Elena whispers.

''Ding ding, we have a winner'' Klaus says sarcastically. ''It was so easy getting your dear sister, Elena'' Elena's face goes red with anger. ''I heard your little argument with her.. You can be quite mean.. I see the Petrova Fire still exists inside of you'' Klaus laughs. Elena grabs the phone out of Elijah's hand fiercely.

* * *

''If you hurt her..'' Elena says through gritted teeth.

''I will, that's the whole point sweetheart'' Klaus interrupts her. ''And you can't do anything to stop me''

''The full moon isn't for 3 weeks Klaus. I can easily find you, take back my sister and kill you within a day'' Elena says standing tall. Klaus laughs.

''You can't do all of that in a year alone a day, love. I tell you what let's make a deal'' Klaus says.

''I'm listening'' Elena says bravely.

''Elena, don't'' Stefan says quietly but she doesn't listen.

''I'll give you the 3 weeks it takes for the full moon to find me. If you do find me, I'll let you have your sister back'' Klaus pauses.

''And if i don't'' Elena says worried about what he's about to say.

''And if you don't find me. I kill her and use her blood for the sacrifice'' Klaus says. You can tell by the tone of his voice that he is pleased with himself. Elena gulps.

''Ok. Deal'' Elena sighs.

''Wonderful. Oh and just to motivate you..'' Klaus says. Elena hears groaning and shuffling from the phone.

* * *

''Elena?'' Amelia asks 's eyes fill with tears.

''Amelia'' Elena smiles. Just hearing her voice makes a sense of hope run through her body.

''Please, find me. Please, I'm scared'' Amelia says crying down the phone.

''I will, i promise I'll find you and I'll get you back'' Elena says tears running down her face again. ''I'm sorry i shouted at you''

''Its ok'' Amelia says.

''No its not. If i didn't do that then you'd be here, safe'' Elena says.

''Ok times up'' Klaus says.

''No! Please!'' Amelia shouts but Klaus doesn't listen.

''I love you Amelia'' Elena says, then she hears a bang and a squeal.

''Amelia!'' Elena shouts down the phone. ''What did you do to her''

''Tick tock tick tock'' Klaus says and hangs up. Elena puts her head down and hands the phone back to Elijah. Everyone stays silent and stares at Elena.

''I'm going to find her. I will. I made a promise and i will keep it'' Elena pauses. ''And when i do, I'll kill him too'' Elena snaps and runs back to the house.

* * *

Amelia is lying down in the corner of a small room. Klaus walks in and she picks her head up.

''She will find me'' Amelia says quietly. Klaus laughs.

''I'm sure she will'' He says laughing.

''She will!'' Amelia snaps. Klaus grabs a chair and drags it across the floor. He places it in front of Amelia and sits down. ''What are you going to do with me?'' Amelia asks.

''I'm not sure yet'' He asks leaning towards her. ''Have some fun'' He smiles.

''What does that mean'' She asks.

''You'll find out'' He says. Then the door opens and Katherine walks in. Amelia glares at the vampire.

''Hi Amelia'' She smiles walking over to them. Klaus gets up and walks out the room leaving them alone.

''You tricked me. You used me!'' Amelia snaps standing up.

''Yes, i did'' Katherine says.

''You're an evil cow!'' Amelia shouts.

''And you're to easy to trick. You may be the doppelganger and you may look like me. But, do you really have it'' Katherine says walking over to her.

''Do i have what? The bitchiness'' Amelia snaps. Katherine smiles.

''The fire'' Katherine circles Amelia. ''The Petrova fire'' Amelia rolls her eyes.

''You think that's something to be proud of? To be a bitchy little cow'' Amelia snaps. ''No thanks i'm fine''

''I may have got you wrong'' Katherine stops walking and stands in front of her. ''You do have it'' She smiles. ''And we are family darling, you have inherited it all from me''

''We are not family!'' Amelia shouts.

''We are, you just don't want to believe it'' Katherine pauses. ''Me, You, Elena, and Tatia. The unstoppable Petrova's'' She smiles. ''We stick together..'' Amelia shakes her head and sits back down in the corner.

''Stick together?! Ha you're funny. Me and Elena stick together'' Amelia interrupts her.

''Thats not what i saw earlier. It looked like Elena wanted you to stay away'' Katherine says walking over to the door. ''Anyway, sleep tight. Don't have a nightmare'' She winks at her.

''I'm living in one!'' Amelia shouts as Katherine shuts & locks the door.

* * *

Elena lies down on the double bed in her room, crying into her pillow, thinking about Amelia. Where she is, if she's ok, what Klaus is planning to do to her. The door opens and Damon walks in.

''Hey'' She says lifting her head up. She wipes her tears and he shuts the door.

''She'll be ok'' Damon says. ''We'll find her'' He climbs in to the bed and lies down next to her.

''I know, i just. I want to know she's ok.. This is all my fault'' She says cuddling up to him.

''Its not, don't blame yourself'' He says kissing her forehead. ''Get some sleep, it will help'' She rests her head on Damon's chest and he strokes her hair gently.

''I love you Damon'' She whispers before closing her eyes.

''I love you too'' He says and closes his eyes too.

* * *

In the next room Stefan sits at the desk writing in his Journal. He can hear them talking and it makes him think of all the good times he had with Elena. He was still in love with her, he didn't want to be because he knew Elena loved Damon. But he couldn't just fall out of love. He had tried to get over her but he never did. Seeing her and his brother together breaks his heart. But Damon is his brother and he has to push the feelings aside for them to be happy.


	13. Chapter 11

Amelia's spent 5 days with Klaus, Natalie and Katherine so far. Waiting for Elena to find her and take her back. Everytime she hears Katherine she thinks its Elena, so she rushes to the door to see but Katherine instead of finding Elena she sees Katherine smiling back at her. She hates being here, wherever she is. She doesn't even know where she is, so she can't help Elena. She is staying in the same room until Elena comes.. Thats if she does. A small, dark room with a glass door and one window. There is a room next to this one, which is where Klaus spends most of his time. Natalie and Katherine go out most of the day. Klaus just stays in, painting. Even though he may be a evil, disgusting monster; his paintings are really good.

Amelia stands at the glass door staring through watching Klaus as he paints. Klaus' back is facing Amelia but he knows she is watching him.

''You like my painting'' Klaus asks.

''I prefer the other one'' Amelia says honestly.

''Why don't you like this one?'' He asks.

''Its too bright. Doesn't suit you. You suit dark colors'' Amelia says and Klaus turns around. Klaus smiles.

''Give me some paint and a canvas'' Amelia says.

''Why?'' He asks.

''Because if i'm going to be here for a while i don't want to be sat in a corner all day. Thats what ive been doing for 5 days. Im bored'' Amelia says and Klaus walks over to the door.

''How can i trust you won't run if i let you out'' Klaus says.

''Compel me or what ever you do. I'm bored and i want something to do'' Amelia says and he smiles.

''Ok'' Klaus unlocks the door and lets Amelia out.

* * *

But before he lets her walk away from him, he stops her. He puts his hands on her shoulders and looks her straight in the eyes. ''You will not run out of this place. You will stay here and paint'' Klaus says using compulsion.

''I will not run, i will stay here and paint'' Amelia repeats what he has said.

''Good'' Klaus says and lets her go. Amelia walks over and grabs a canvas. She sets it up and pours some paint in a pallet. Klaus sits on the chair and watches her paint.

''What are you painting?'' He asks.

''Something to remind me of home'' Amelia says dipping her brush in Green paint. He looks confused. ''Back in England, i used to live in a cottage in a field.. I lived there with my family.. well my fake family''

''Where?'' Klaus stands up and walks over to her.

''Outside Wales'' Amelia says looking at him.

''I didn't like Wales. I prefer Scotland'' Klaus says.

''You know Klaus'' Amelia pauses. ''You're a strange man'' Klaus smiles. ''No, you are. You are evil and mean..'' Her voice trails off. ''Yet you're giving Elena a chance to find me'' His smile drops. ''Why?'' She asks.

''Because even though i may be that, family matters more to me than anything'' Klaus says.

''But we're not family. And you pushed your own away'' Amelia says stopping painting.

''My family betrayed me. I do not have a family. But you do'' Klaus says.

''Why though?'' Amelia asks.

''Because everyone deserves a chance'' He says. Amelia stares down at the floor confused. Why is Klaus being nice to her? When she lifts her head up to speak, she's in the room alone. Klaus is gone.

* * *

Elena sits at the table with Rebekah, Elijah, Damon and Stefan and they start discussing where to find Klaus.

''If he's not at his Mansion where could he be. Not somewhere obvious, but not somewhere to difficult otherwise he wouldn't let me have a chance to find her'' Elena explains.

''Where's Katherine anyway'' Damon says changing the subject. ''She said she'd help us out''

''Katherine?'' Rebekah asks. ''She said she'd help you?''

''Yeah, she said if we needed help she'd help us out and help us keep Amelia safe'' Elena says. Rebekah puts her head in her hands. ''Whats wrong?''

''Katherine is helping Klaus. She tricked you. She made you think she could trust her'' She says.

''That bitch'' Damon snaps. ''i knew something wasn't right when she came to see us''

''But she doesn't think we know does she?'' Elena asks. Rebekah shakes her head.

''I don't think so..'' Rebekah's voice trails off.

''Then, how about we play her at the same time?'' Elena says.

''What do you mean?'' Asks Rebekah.

''Call her, tell her we need her help to find Klaus. Then when she comes to meet us we tell her Amelia's gone. Then ask if she knows anything, if she suspects we know that shes with Klaus she'll run, but she can't get out the house if we block her from escaping'' Elena says.

''I think it could work'' Elijah says.

''You and Rebekah have to hide because if she sees you two she'll know'' Elena says and they nod. ''Great, lets call her''

* * *

Amelia has finished her painting. She stands infront of the canvas smiling at what she has made. Her mother.. well adoptive mother used to teach her as she was a teacher. She taught an art class, Amelia asked if she could go aswell. So she taught Amelia too.

''Its really good'' Klaus says walking in the room.

''Thanks'' Amelia says not bothered about his compliment.

''I'm hungry. What can i eat?'' She says simply.

''What do you want?'' He asks.

''Food'' Amelia says and he laughs. ''I'll look'' She says and walks out of the room to the kitchen. She takes out some butter, cheese and cucumber from the fridge. When she closes it she finds Klaus beside her. ''God!'' She shouts as he made her jump. ''You scared me'' She says and he smiles.

''Sorry'' Klaus says obviously doing it on purpose. Once shes made her sandwich she sits down at the table and begins eating it. Klaus grabs the other slice and eats it.

''Hey!'' Amelia snaps. ''I thought vampires don't eat normal food'' Klaus shakes his head.

''Mmm, its nice'' He says taking a bite. Amelia rolls her eyes and Klaus smiles amused by her being annoyed.

Klaus sits opposite Amelia at the table. When shes finished eating she pushes her plate to one side.

''Tell me about yourself then'' Klaus says randomly.

''What?'' Amelia asks.

''Tell me a little about yourself'' Klaus says.

''Why?'' She asks.

''I want to get to know you'' Klaus smiles.

''Why would you want to do that? You're going to kill me'' Amelia says honestly.

''Because your whole life is a lie'' Klaus says. ''And i'm curious'' Amelia stares at Klaus for a minute.

''Okay'' She pauses. ''Well...'' She begins telling Klaus about her past life. Lately Klaus has been really nice to her which is strange. She was used to him being mean and pushy but now.. he's acting weirdly around her. Klaus watches as she speaks. He is fascinated by her. He thinks theres something different about her to Elena and Katherine. One of the obvious reasons is she is human but there is another. He just doesn't know what.

* * *

After about an hour or 2, Klaus and Amelia have finished talking about her past life. Then they go into the room where the canvas' are, they sit on the couches.

''Now you know my story, i thinks its timei know yours'' Amelia smiles.

''I'm pretty sure you know about my life.. Everyone's told you'' Klaus says.

''But i want to know the details.. From what i see everyone's exaggerating about you'' She says.

''What do you mean?'' He asks.

''You're not what people say you are'' Amelia says. ''Well some parts you are and some parts you're not'' Klaus puts his head down. ''You can be mean, horrible and twisted'' She says and he stares at her. ''But you're not just that'' She says standing up. He watches as she walks away. ''Thank you'' She says just before walking into her room.

''For what?'' He asks.

''For letting Elena have a chance.. And for today. Even though i may be hostage, i had a good time'' She says smiling. He laughs.

''It was my pleasure'' He says and she closes the glass door.


	14. Chapter 12

Elena, Damon and Stefan sit in the room waiting for Katherine to come to the Lake House.

''Do you think she'll show?'' Elena asks impatiently.

''She should'' Damon says.

Stefan sits in silent staring down at the floor thinking about Amelia. He missed her so much. They would chat most of the day, she would tell him everything and he would do the same. He keeps blaming himself for letting her go out in the woods that night.

''Stefan'' Damon snaps and he looks at him.

''I'm sorry what?'' He asks.

''I said, are you alright?'' Damon asks.

''Oh, yeah i'm fine. You?'' Stefan says. Damon nods. Then the bell rings.

''She's here'' Elena says. She gets up and opens the door.

* * *

''Are you ok? What wrong?'' Katherine asks walking inside.

''Amelia's gone'' Damon says getting up.

''What? How? Where is she?'' Katherine asks acting surprised. Elena shuts the door.

''Klaus has her'' Elena says folding her arms.

''How?!'' Katherine snaps.

''I think you know already'' Damon says.

''What is that supposed to mean?'' Katherine asks.

''Oh come on Katherine. You're not fooling any one any more. Where is Klaus and Amelia?'' Stefan gets up. Katherine looks at them all, then she runs to the door. When she opens it she finds Rebekah stood in front of her.

''Hello, Katherine'' Rebekah says pushing her back inside. When Katherine turns around Elijah is stood in front of her now.

''Where is Nikaus staying?'' Elijah asks.

''Why would i tell you!'' She snaps.

''Because you either tell us or you die'' Damon says walking up to her. ''Your choice'' He smiles.

* * *

Klaus stands by the glass door and stares down at Amelia who has fallen asleep in the chair. He and Amelia for saying they are enemies have gotten on a lot today which was strange. Klaus' face breaks into a grin when he thinks about her.

''Niklaus'' Natalie says making him jump. His smile drops and he walks out the room to her. ''They have Katherine'' Klaus sighs.

''Too bad'' Klaus says walking into the kitchen.

''Too bad?!'' Natalie snaps. ''She's helping us, shes part of the team''

''I know, but they have her. I will not risk my life just to save her'' Klaus say pouring himself a drink. Natalie scoffs.

''What if it was me? Would you just leave me?'' She asks.

''Well, no. Because i like you. You're a friend Natalie'' Natalie smiles. ''You see. Katherine is just someone to go undercover. You know, like a spy'' Klaus says.

''A spy?'' She asks and he nods. She laughs. He passes her a glass and they drink the alcohol. ''Oh and I saw you looking at her Niklaus'' Natalie says putting her glass back on the table.

''Who?'' Klaus asks.

''The girl'' Natalie says. ''I know you like her''

''What?'' Klaus asks. ''You think i like Amelia?'' He laughs.

''Klaus i know you like her. Its obvious. The way you look at her. And how you treated her was different from 5 days ago, when you were pushing her about. She was scared. Have you noticed she's not terrified of you anymore? You and her have got on quite well, Niklaus'' She pauses. He glares at her. '' The Sacrifice is in 2 weeks; you're going to be killing her. Don't get distracted. You have waited over 500 years.. You finally have the human doppelganger, Klaus'' She says.

''I do not have feelings for the doppelganger Natalie. I don't care or feel about anything. You know that'' Klaus snaps and then walks out the back door. Natalie shakes her head and walks down the hall. She glances at Amelia who is sleeping. Then she carries on walking down the hall to the front door. She opens it and walks out, on her way to meet an old friend.

* * *

Katherine is tied to a chair by her ankles and arms.

''You know'' Katherine says. ''I won't tell you. You're going to be here for a while''

''I don't care how long it takes to get it out of you, Katherine'' Elena says pulling a chair in front of her.

''Oh yeah? How about 2 weeks?'' She asks. ''I know Klaus is giving you a chance. To be honest i don't know why.. You won't be able to find him'' She laughs.

''Really'' Elena asks and looks to Stefan who is stood by the window. She nods and he walks over holding vervain in a plastic bag. Elena takes it out of her hand and puts it against Katherine's skin.

''I WON'T TELL YOU'' Katherine shouts. Stefan shuts the curtains.

''Why? What have you got to lose? Whatever Klaus promised you, he won't keep it'' Stefan says.

''He will'' Katherine says.

''How do you know? And what did he promise you?'' Elena says.

''He said he'd let me go if i help him. He wouldn't hunt me down. Harm me. Just let me go and live my life..'' She says.

''She is right'' Elijah says taking a step forward. ''He will let her go. If he has Amelia he doesn't care about Katherine''

''But once we get Amelia back he will keep hunting Katherine?'' Elena asks.

''I'm not sure.. Maybe. I don't know for sure'' Elijah says. Just as Elena's about to reply.. The door bursts open and a tall red-haired woman walks in with Natalie. Everyone stares at the two women.

* * *

''Natalie'' Elijah says.

''Hello Elijah.. Rebekah'' Natalie says. ''And Katherine'' Katherine smiles at her. Elijah stare sat the red-haired woman. He recognises her from somewhere but he's not sure where.

''Why are you here?'' Rebekah asks.

''I'm here to get Katherine back'' Natalie says and Damon laughs.

''Try it'' He snaps.

''Oh i will Mr Salvatore'' Natalie looks to the red-haired woman and nods. Then the woman stares at them all. Then They all start screaming and they drop to their knees. Natalie runs over to Katherine and unties her. Once she's untied, her and Katherine run out the house. The red-haired woman smiles before leaving all the other vampires on their knees holding their heads.

* * *

Natalie, Katherine and the woman with the red hair return back to Klaus, who is stood in the kitchen pouring himself another glass of alcohol. They walk into the kitchen and his eyes widen.

''Sarah?'' He says.

''Hello, Klaus. Do you remember me?'' The red-haired woman, Sarah says. He smiles.

''How could i forget you'' He says and she hugs him.

''I heard you needed a witch. Well here i am'' Sarah says pulling back. He looks to Natalie.

''I thought we'd get ready'' Natalie says. ''You know, for The Sacrifice''

''Thats if they don't find me first'' Klaus says trying to hide his disappointment.

''They won't. I didn't tell them anything'' Katherine says.

''Good'' Klaus sighs.

''Where is the doppelganger?'' Sarah asks.

''Sleeping'' Natalie says. Sarah smiles and Katherine shows her where Amelia is.

* * *

Klaus drinks the alcohol and puts it back down on the table.

''You didn't tell me you were going to get Katherine'' Klaus says annoyed.

''You didn't ask'' Natalie smiles.

''And you didn't tell me you were going to get Sarah too'' He says quietly.

''I want to get everything ready.. 2 weeks remember'' Natalie says and they join them again.

''She looks peaceful, Niklaus'' Sarah says.

''She's sleeping'' Klaus says.

''Exactly. She wouldn't be if she was scared'' Sarah pauses. ''She'd be up, watching our every move''

''What are you trying to say, Sarah'' Klaus snaps. Sarah tilts her head to the side.

''Nothing'' She says confused by his reaction. Klaus stares at her. ''Anyway, I'm going. Its getting late. I'll be back tomorrow morning'' Sarah says. ''It was nice meeting you'' She say to Katherine who smiles. Then she nods at Klaus and walks out the house.

''What was that about?'' Natalie snaps when she's gone. Klaus looks at her strangely.

''What?'' Klaus asks.

''You know what'' Natalie snaps and walks out the room with Katherine. Klaus stares down at the floor. Then he grabs the glass and throws it against the wall.

* * *

''Who was that?'' Elena asks getting up off the floor.

''A witch obviously'' Damon says.

''I know her'' Elijah says.

''How?'' Elena asks.

''She was a friend of our mothers'' Elijah says looking at Rebekah who nods.

''Why didn't it affect Katherine?'' Stefan asks.

''I remember her too.. She's very powerful'' Rebekah joins in on the conversation. ''She is one of the most powerful witches. Her name is Sarah Cunningham''

''Well we have lost the one chance of finding Amelia'' Elena sits down.

''No, we haven't. Katherine wasn't going to tell us. Lets just face it she was just going to sit there'' Elijah says. ''We have 16 days left. I'm sure we can do it''

''Hopefully'' Elena sighs.


	15. Chapter 13

Amelia opens her eyes slowly, to find Sarah sitting on a chair in front of her. She jumps and Sarah smiles.

''Good morning'' Sarah says.

''Who are you?'' Amelia stutters.

''I'm Sarah'' She says. Amelia stares at the red-haired woman.

''Who are you'' Amelia demands.

''I told you, i'm Sarah'' She says.

''I know you're not human'' Amelia says. Sarah smiles.

''You're right. I'm a witch'' Sarah says.

''Why are you here'' Amelia asks.

''I'm the one that will be the witch in The Sacrifice sweetheart'' Sarah folds her arms.

''Thats not for 2 weeks; and Elena will have found me by then'' Amelia says and she laughs.

''I don't think so. When i went to see them they had no idea where you were. I don't think you're going to go home to see your sister. You're going to be dead, darling'' Sarah says getting up. Amelia's eyes widen.

''You're wrong. She will find me and i'll be safe. I know Elena. She's my sister and she will do anything to get me back'' Amelia snaps.

''You know Elena? That's not what i hear. You have only just found out you have a sister.. You don't know her. You know nothing. Just as she said'' Sarah says before walking out the door leaving Amelia left thinking about her sister.

* * *

Amelia gets up and walks out of the room she's in and walks over to the paintings. She stares at the one she did yesterday. She gets tears in her eyes thinking about her family. They hid so much from her. Did they know about Supernatural Creatures? Did they know she was one? Did they know her mother and father? Were they still alive? She hears footsteps behind her and she quickly wipes her tears. She looks over her shoulder to find Klaus stood there.

''I got some more paint'' He says handing her a bag of acrylics.

''Thanks'' She takes them off her. He sits down in the chair and watches her again.

''What are you going to paint?'' He asks.

''Why are you being so nice to me'' Amelia says randomly.

''What?'' He asks.

''You. You've been so nice to me. Why? And you gave Elena a chance. I don't understand'' She opens the paint and puts it in the pallet.

''I already told you, everyone deserves a chance'' He says.

''I know, it's just i don't understand why you're being.. kind'' She turns around holding a bottle of red paint. ''You weren't a few days ago. You were ready to kill me and now.. You're acting differently. What's so different now that before?'' She asks. Klaus stands up.

'''Nothing is different'' He says.

''Then why do all this!?'' She snaps. He walks over to her.

''Don't you want me to be nice to you. Do you want to be locked in that room all day until Elena finds you; if she does. Do you want me to torture you because i can do that!'' He shouts at her. ''I can make your life a living hell if you want me too!'' They glare at each other.

''Do it!'' She shouts back. ''Do what ever you want to do because i'm here anyway and i don't care!'' Amelia opens the top of the paint and squirts it over him. She throws the paint on the floor and begins to storm off. But he catches her arm.

''What?!'' She snaps turning her head. Then he grabs another paint bottle, opening the lid and he throws it over her. She screams and grabs another bottle. He grabs one too and they start having a paint fight.

* * *

''What the hell!'' Someone shouts making them stop. They both turn to look at whoever it is. It's Katherine. ''What the.. Just.. I am not clearing that up'' She shakes her head. Klaus looks over to Amelia and they try not to laugh. Natalie walks in aswell.

''What happened?'' She asks.

''Ask the people covered in paint'' Katherine says. Natalie looks over to Klaus and Amelia, who are covered head - to - toe in paint. Natalie and Klaus stare at each other. Then Klaus walks out the room leaving trails off paint behind him.

''I'll clean it up'' Amelia says wondering why Klaus walked away.

''Good'' Katherine snaps she walks out the room to get some cleaning stuff.

''I don't know what you're playing at'' Natalie says walking over to her.

''What?'' Amelia asks.

''You know what i mean. I know what you're doing to Klaus'' She says.

''I literally have no idea what you mean?'' Amelia says.

''Don't you see why he's acting differently? Its obvious'' Natalie pauses. ''It's you Amelia. You're making him like that. Just stop before you get yourself hurt. This is no game. This is reality'' Then she walks out. Amelia stands in silence for a few minutes thinking about what she has just said. Klaus is acting differently because of her?! Why...

''Here'' Katherine says handing her a bucket of water, kitchen roll and newspaper. ''Just wipe as much as you can off the floor, after that put newpaper over the place you've cleaned. Then go for a shower so you don't make any more mess'' She explains. ''Got it?'' Amelia nods. ''Good, now get started'' Then she walks out too leaving Amelia left cleaning up all the paint.

* * *

Elena sits on the couch with Damon. While Stefan is in the kitchen with Elijah and Rebekah discussing places he is likely to be.

''I just want to know she's ok'' She says sadly.

''I'm sure she will be'' Damon says.

''Damon, this is Klaus. You know what he's like. He's probably torturing her or something evil like that'' Elena snaps.

''I'm trying to make you feel better'' Damon says.

''Well you're not doing a very good job'' Elena shouts getting up. Damon looks at her strangely. Then she storms over to the door.

''Where are you going?'' Damon asks.

''I'm going to clear my head'' She snaps slamming the door behind her. Stefan walks in the lounge.

''What's wrong with her?'' He asks.

''Me apparently'' Damon says getting up. Just as he reaches the door Stefan stops him.

''I'll go'' Stefan says.

''Really?'' He asks.

''Yes'' Stefan says and Damon smiles.

''You were always the more understanding one'' Damon says. Stefan nods and walks out, after Elena.

* * *

''What do you want now Damon'' Elena snaps turning around. ''Oh, Stefan'' She says.

''Hey'' He says walking over to her. ''Are you alright?''

''He just doesn't understand! He just never does. He doesn't like Amelia anyway. He thinks she's too nice. He doesn't care she's gone either'' Elena explains.

''And i do?'' Stefan asks.

''Yes, you do. I know you do'' Elena says and they start walking. ''I've seen you with her. You get on with her so well. It's like you're friends'' Stefan smiles.

''We are'' He says.

''See'' She smiles back at him. ''I know you miss her'' She says and his smile drops. ''I do too''

''Yeah'' Stefan sighs.

''But we're going to get her back. She'll be fine and it will all be over'' Elena says and they stop walking.

''Thank you'' Stefan says.

''What for?'' She asks.

''For being the real you'' He says. ''I miss the old Elena''

''Stefan, the old Elena was weak. I am not weak. I am stronger now'' She says.

''I know. But the old Elena was better'' He says and they walk back to the Lake House.

* * *

Once Amelia has finished wiping up all the paint off the floor, she goes for a shower. She washes her hair aswell as her body. The water is multicoloured because of all the paint. She turns off the shower and steps out, wrapping herself in a towel. She puts her hair up in a bun so it doesn't drip over the floor. She unlocks the door and opens it finding Klaus stood in front of her.

''Oh my god'' She jumps. He smiles.

''Sorry, did i scare you'' He asks. ''Here'' He says handing her some more clothes.

''Thanks, but they're not mine'' Amelia says taking them out his hands.

''I know. You don't want to be wearing the same clothes for 3 weeks do you?'' He asks and she shakes her head.

''True'' She says. ''And i'm sorry for squirting paint over you'' He laughs.

''Its fine.. Sorry for pouring it over you too'' He says and they both smile. ''I'll leave you to get changed'' He turns away. ''And sorry for leaving you on your own to clear it up. I had to go somewhere''

''Covered in paint?'' Amelia asks.

''Yes, i know. Strange'' Klaus says. ''But like you said. I am a strange man'' He smiles at her then walks down stairs. Amelia blushes and smiles. Then she walks back in the bathroom to get changed. He has given her a cream top with black elbow patches, black skinny jeans, green flower scarf and brown combat boots. Something she'd normally wear. He obviously didn't pick it out; one of the girls did. But she didn't care about them. When she's put the clothes on, she walks out of the bathroom and goes back downstairs.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE; **Hellooo guys, I hope you're enjoying it:). I'll write part 14 tonight. But I might not finish it. Again, i'm at school all next week except Friday so I might not be able to post part 14 or 15 until Friday, or the weekend:/

-And Sorry if you thought Elena & Elijah were together or something. I didn't realise it came up like that. I just clicked on the characters that were mostly in the story. Sorry for the confusion.

XoxVampireBarbiexoX


	16. Chapter 14

Amelia walks downstairs to find she is home alone. She walks into the kitchen and makes herself a cup of tea. Once she's made it she goes into her room and sits down on the bed. She drinks her cup of tea and begins drawing something on a piece of paper. It starts off as a flower but it turns out differently. She puts the piece of paper down and starts thinking about what happened earlier; the paint fight she got into with Klaus. She didn't think Klaus would start a paint fight she thought he was going to hit her or something.

''What are you smiling about?'' Someone speaks making her jump. She didn't realise she was smiling too. She looks up and sees Klaus.

''You need to stop sneaking up on me!'' She says and he smiles.

''What you smiling at?'' He takes a step inside the room. Her heart begins pounding.

''Nothing. I'm not smiling. See'' Amelia says pointing to her mouth. Klaus nods.

''Well. I'm going out. Sarah is here. She's making some food'' Klaus says walking over to the door.

''I'll be asleep anyway. I'm tired now'' She says fake yawning. He smiles.

''Sleep well'' He says.

''I will'' Amelia says and he walks out the room. She watches as he goes; that felt so awkward talking to him. But she didn't know why. It just felt stranger than usual. She sits with her back against the wall staring up at the ceiling. A while after Klaus has gone, Amelia has actually fallen asleep.

* * *

Sarah finishes eating her food. She gets up and puts her plate in the washing up bowl. She walks out of the kitchen and gets a text from Klaus saying he'll be home in 10 minutes, he was talking to one of his old friends. She sighs and puts her phone back in her pocket. She walks down the hall and stops in front of the glass door.

Sarah rolls her eyes as she looks at Amelia sleeping. She hated how Klaus was getting on with Amelia. Amelia is supposed to be the victim not the friend or what ever. Klaus has waited years and years to find the human doppelganger and now he has her. But.. She had a feeling that Klaus liked her. More than he should.. He won't admit he likes Amelia as Klaus isn't one to do that. So she needed him to prove he likes her. Then she smiles, she has an idea. But it involves something happening to Amelia.

She walks over to the door under the stairs and brings out gasoline. She walks into the livingroom quietly and starts to pour the petrol on the floor around the bed she's lying in. She leaves a small path way without any gasoline on. Then she puts the gasoline back under the stairs. She checks her phone for the time. Klaus will be home any minute. She stands in the corner of the room Amelia's in and puts her hand out. She blows into her hand and suddenly the gasoline trail catches on fire. She smiles walking out leaving Amelia trapped in the room. She stands outside of the room and waits for Klaus to return.

Amelia starts to cough, as the smoke goes into her lungs. Her eyes open slowly and she sees she's surrounded by fire. Her eyes widen and she sees Sarah stood smiling at her.

''Sarah! Help me'' She shouts but Sarah shakes her head.

''I can't do that. I'm sorry'' Sarah says shrugging.

''Sarah, i'll burn to death!'' Amelia pleads. But Sarah doesn't listen. Amelia coughs and looks around trying to figure a way to get out. But there is no way she's stuck. The fire gets higher and the smoke builds up on the ceiling. The doors are shut and so are the windows trapping the smoke in. Within a few minutes she's unconscious. Then as if on cue Klaus walks in.

* * *

''Its a good job you're back'' Sarah says as he shuts the door.

''Why is that?'' He asks confused.

''Why don't you see for yourself'' Sarah says pointing to the room Amelia's in. Klaus walks over to her and his eyes widen.

''Is that Amelia?!'' He asks. Sarah nods. He tries to open the door but it's locked. ''Sarah give me the key!'' He shouts.

''No'' She says simply.

''She's going to die!'' He shouts, she can tell he is worried. ''Sarah if you don't give me the god damn key i'll snap your neck'' Sarah sighs.

''You like her'' Sarah says.

''For gods sake Sarah. This is no time for games!'' He snaps.

''If you go in there. It proves you like her. If you stay and watch her while she dies. It means you do not'' Sarah says.

''That is the most stupid thing i've ever heard'' Klaus yells. ''Now let me in'' Sarah shakes her head.

''You have a decision Klaus. Let her live. Or let her die'' Sarah says. Klaus runs up stairs to grab a blanket and then when he's back downstairs he kicks the door in. A big puff of smoke comes out but that doesn't stop him. He grabs the blanket and walks into the flames to save her.

* * *

Klaus stands beside Amelia's body. He can see she has some bad burns on her arms and one on her face. He nudges her but she doesn't move.

''Amelia'' Klaus whispers but she doesn't do anything either. She just lies there motionless. Klaus wraps the blanket around her and lifts her up. Just as he's about to walk back the way he came her sees it blocked by flames. So, he breaks the window to the livingroom and climbs into that.

He lays Amelia down on the floor by the canvas' and kneels beside her. Sarah stops the fire by blowing in her hand again. Then she walks in and watches Klaus in the doorway.

''Come on.. Come on'' He whispers feelings her pulse but she doesn't have one. ''She doesn't have a pulse!'' He shouts at Sarah but she doesn't listen. ''Look what you've done!'' He looks back down to Amelia and his eyes fill with tears. He can't let her die. Then he pinches Amelia's nose and presses his lips against hers. Sarah's eyes widen as she watches Klaus give Amelia mouth-to-mouth. That's answered her question. She shakes her head and walks out, leaving him with Amelia.

Klaus pulls back and feels her pulse, its still not there. So he does it again. He pulls back again. Hoping its worked. This time it has, she starts to cough and she opens her eyes. Klaus smiles in relief. She opens her eyes slowly, everything is a blur. After a minute or so she can see properly.

* * *

''Klaus?'' She croaks, looking up at him. He smiles down at her. He helps her sit up. She sees the room she was in is now black. Full of smoke and full of soot. ''What happened?'' Then she looks down and sees the burns on her arms. She brushes her fingers over them and when she does she winces. .

'''Here'' Klaus says holding out his arm.

''What?'' She asks looking at him strangely.

''Vampire blood helps you heal'' Klaus says biting his wrist. Amelia looks at him and he nods. He holds his arms out again and she leans back against him. She grabs his wrist and puts it into her mouth. She bites his wrist and the blood trickles down her throat. After she's had enough she takes his wrist out her mouth and coughs.

''Never liked the taste of blood'' She says smiling and some bits of blood drip from her mouth onto her lap. Klaus smiles back at her.

''If you were a vampire, i'm sure you'd change your mind'' He says and she laughs. Another bit of blood drips. He lifts his hand up and wipes the blood from her chin. She blushes.

''Thank you'' She says honestly.

''Its only blood'' He says smirking.

''No, its not. You didn't just give me blood. You saved my life. You saved me from burning to death, Klaus'' Amelia says reaching for his hand. ''Thank you'' she takes his hand in hers. He looks down at their hands entwined together. ''I knew there was something good about you. I knew you weren't pure evil like everyone else says you are''

''You think i'm evil'' Klaus says.

''Yes. I did..'' She admits.''But i don't now. I've gotten to know you Klaus'' She says putting her free hand on his cheek. ''And i understand. I understand why you are, the way you are. You were never loved, so you never loved. You were taught that love makes you weak'' She explains. ''But it doesn't Klaus. Love makes you strong'' He looks up at her with tears in his eyes.

''For the past few weeks you've been wanting to get your hands on me, so you can kill me. But now you have me. You haven't shown me that you really want that. Before you took me away from Elena i knew you wanted it. But now, i'm not so sure'' She lets go of his hand and cups his face with her hands. ''We had fun the past few days'' She smiles. ''That shows you're not pure evil'' Tears begin forming in her eyes too. ''And then today'' She pauses as a tear runs down her face.

''You saved my life.. You brought me out of the flames, and gave me CPR to bring me back to life.. Now if that doesn't show that you're not pure evil. Then i don't know what does'' She says, Klaus stays silent as he listens to her. ''I know why you've been acting differently. You don't have to say.. I know you like me. And that's why you've been so nice and sweet to me..'' Her voice trails off. ''And'' She pauses. ''I like you too'' She smiles at him. He smiles back with a tear running down his face. She stares into his blue-green eyes and wipes his tear. They stare at each other for a few seconds. What will happen between them? Will everything change or will it stay the same? So many questions go through her head.. She knew one thing for sure. And that was, she had fallen for him. Then she is ripped away by her thoughts, as Klaus presses his lips against hers. It catches her by surprise but she doesn't pull back.. Her arms wraps around him, his hand goes up in her hair. They continue to make out, forgetting Sarah is in the other room. But they do not care. All they care about right now, was; each other.

* * *

Sorry for the wait, and I hope you like this chapter I wasn't sure if I was going to keep it as I thought it was a little OTT. But I've decided I will. I will write part 5 later today. So yeah thanks for reading. Please keep reviewing:D

XoxVampireBarbiexoX


	17. Another AUTHORS NOTE

Hey guys, I was struggling a little to write this chapter. I started writing it the other day, I've only gotten up to 2 paragraphs so far, I'll try and do some more tonight. So I'm sorry if you're waiting for this to be posted. I'll post it as soon as I've done. I promise it will be this week:)  
XoxVampireBarbiexoX


	18. Chapter 15

Sarah walks back into the room and sees Klaus and Amelia kissing. She shakes her head. Then she stomps her foot down hard making the windows shatter. They pull back from one another and Klaus covers her so she doesn't get hurt. The glass rains down on them. Klaus looks over to Sarah and stands up.

''What are you doing?!'' He yells at her.

''Me? What am i doing?'' Sarah says angrily. ''What are you doing, Niklaus!'' Amelia sits on the floor staring at the two of them arguing.

''You could of killed her'' Klaus says through gritted teeth.

''I could of.. But i didn't'' Sarah says. Klaus shakes his head.

''You did all of this just because you wanted me to admit my feelings for her!'' He shouts.

''Yes, and my question has been answered'' She says. It goes silent for a minute. Klaus glances over his shoulder at Amelia. Then he looks back at Sarah. ''You will regret this'' She warns him.

''Regret what?'' He asks. She smiles and walks away leaving Klaus to think about what she's going to do.

''Klaus..'' Amelia says getting up off the floor. He look at her again.

''Come on'' He says and she walks over to him.

''Whats wrong?'' She asks innocently. Klaus shakes his head.

''You should clean up, and put on some more clothes'' He says looking down at her. She nods.

''I'm sorry'' She says.

''Why are you sorry?'' He asks.

''I made this happen'' She turns around to look at him.

''Its not your fault'' He says and she smiles. Then she walks upstairs to run a bath.

* * *

Klaus sits in the kitchen opposite Sarah waiting for Natalie and Katherine to return. Sarah is reading a magazine, where-as Klaus is glaring at her. She looks up and sees him. ''What?'' She asks smiling.

''What are you up to now?'' Klaus asks.

''Nothing'' She replies. Klaus laughs.

''Sarah. You are up to something you told me i'd regret all of this'' He pauses. ''It obviously means you're up to something so you better tell me now or i'm going to snap your neck'' Klaus snaps. Sarah slams the magazine down on the table and stands up.

''You know what Klaus. I've had enough of you. I came here to help you. Help you break the curse by killing her. But now you're all lovey dovey with the doppelganger. The one who is going to be dead in a days'' Sarah shouts. Klaus glares at her then stands up slowly. ''I have done so much for you.. You needed my help, so i came. I'm here doing what you want''

''I don't want that anymore'' He interrupts her.

''Oh, so you don't want to have the curse broken?'' She asks.

''Of course i do. More than anything!'' He snaps.

''Then kill her. The Sacrifice is coming up. You need to forget your feelings for her'' She says walking over to him.

''Sarah. I can't just forget my feelings for her'' He shakes his head. ''I won't. It'd be better if you just go''

''So i came here for no entire reason then Klaus? And what do you think Elena, Damon and Stefan will think of this. They won't let you near her. You won't get to see her'' Sarah says walking past him. Klaus stays silent and follows Sarah to the door. ''She's just a girl'' Sarah says opening the door.

''She's not just a girl. This is the first person i have ever loved. You never forget your first love'' He says sounding really soppy.

''You will'' She says turning to face him. Klaus just stares at her confused. ''I'm sorry Niklaus. But i have to do this'' Then she grabs his wrist, he tries to pull back but she is too strong. She's using witchcraft on him. She mutters something in another language staring into his eyes. Then Sarah lets go of his wrist and he doors to the floor. It was a knockout spell. She looks around to makes sure Amelia isn't there. She picks him up and carries him out the house to her car. She lays him in the back and gets in. Then she starts the engine and drives away.

* * *

Once Amelia is cleaned up, she puts on another pair of clean clothes and walks downstairs.

''Klaus'' She calls but theres no reply.

She looks out the window to see Sarah's car is gone. She's alone. She can escape. She can get out of here. Go back to Elena, and live a happy life. But.. Somethings not right. Why would they leave her alone? Why would Klaus go with Sarah? Sarah just tried to kill her and Klaus didn't want Sarah anywhere near her. Sarah had told Klaus he would regret it. What if she has done something to him? Where would they be? Amelia starts to get worried. Something bad is going to happen. She can feel it. She puts on a coat and a pair of shoes then walks out the house. Just as she shuts the door, Katherine and Natalie stand infront of her with their arms folded.

''And where exactly do you think you're going?'' Katherine speaks making her jump. ''Go on. Back inside'' Katherine opens the door and pushes her in.

''NO!'' Amelia shouts. ''Please, we have to go. She's going to do something to him!'' They both look at her strangely.

''Who's going to do what to whom?'' Asks Natalie.

''Sarah. She's going to do something bad to Klaus. We need to go. We need to save him'' Amelia says.

''Ok. What is going on because right now, i'm so confused'' Says Katherine. Amelia sighs, and she walks down the hall, where she was staying. They follow her.

''What the hell, happened!?'' Natalie shouts.

''Sarah'' Amelia mutters.

''Explain. Now'' Katherine snaps. Amelia begins to explain what happened.. ''So she did all that because she wanted to know if Klaus did actually like you?'' Amelia nods.

''And you think Sarah's going to do something to Klaus?'' Natalie asks.

''Yes, we need to go. Please. We need to save him'' Amelia says. Katherine looks at Natalie.

''Do you have any idea where they would be?'' Natalie says.

''No'' Amelai replies sadly.

''I might. I heard Sarah talk about this place she used to do magic with her sister.. They could be there'' Katherine says. ''But, just to make one thing clear'' She turns to Amelia. ''I don't like you. I don't care about you. This is why i came to help Klaus. Even if he still wants to do the Sacrifice. I am going to do it. So don't think that i'm saving you or anything.. I don't even know why i'm doing this'' Amelia gulps.

''Right then, lets go'' Natalie says and the 3 girls walk out the door. ''Wait, how are we going to get there?'' Katherine smiles.

''Klaus has a car in the garage'' They walk around the back and open up the garage to see an amazing car. Its dark blue and new.

''How did you know that?'' Amelia asks.

''Because i drive it'' Katherine smiles again and they get in. She starts the engine and reverses out of the garage. Then she starts driving away from the house.

* * *

Hey guys; i have some bad news:/

-I don't think i can carry on with this story. I reaaaally want to but i just haven't got anymore ideas. I keep thinking of things to write but they're not good enough for ya'll. When i first started to write this story i had so many ideas. But now, i just can't think. I'm so so so so sooo sorry!

-If i get any ideas or anything i will write another part. But i doubt i will soon. Plus i have a lot going on at the minute.

-I will come back to this story and write some more but it might be a while. Sorry guys.

Thank you for reviewing:).

This won't be my last ever story. I will right others.

- XoxVampireBarbiexoX


End file.
